Bulgarischer Sommer
by Galato
Summary: Hermine fliegt für eine Woche nach Bulgarien, um Viktor zu besuchen. Eine Woche voller Ereignisse...
1. Prolog

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Prolog +

Hermine erwachte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. In ihrem Zimmer war es noch dunkel, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Es konnte noch nicht spät sein, dachte sie und drehte sich noch einmal um. Sie war erst seit einigen Tagen wieder zu Hause und ausnahmsweise gönnte sich Hermine ein wenig Ruhe. Die letzte Woche in Hogwarts war einfach zu nervenaufreibend für sie. Doch sie wollte nicht jetzt daran denken. Sobald wie möglich würde sie eine Eule an Ron und Harry schicken und sich nach ihrem Befinden erkunden.

Gerade als sie wieder eindöste, klackerte es an ihrem Fenster und Hermine schreckte auf.

„Was zum…?" murmelte sie und stand widerwillig auf. Rasch zog sie die dunkelblauen Vorhänge zur Seite und sah, dass vor ihrem Fenster eine Eule rumflatterte. Als Hermine das Fenster öffnete, flog die Eule auf eine Stuhllehne und streckte ein Bein vor.

„Nanu, wer hat dich denn geschickt?" fragte sie mit müder Stimme und nahm die kleine Pergamentrolle vom Bein der Eule.

Ihr Name stand auf dem Umschlag, in einer etwas krakeligen Schrift geschrieben. Ihr Herz schlug unweigerlich schneller. Hermine hatte eine leise Ahnung, wer ihr diesen Brief geschrieben haben könnte.

„_Liebe Hermine,_

_ich habe gelesen, dass du als Jahrgangsbeste von Hogwarts abgegangen bist und möchte dir gratulieren. Nun, da die Kommunikations-Sperren aufgehoben sind und ich dir wieder schreiben kann, möchte ich dich auch dieses Jahr bitten, mich in Bulgarien zu besuchen. Ich würde dir sehr gerne mein Land zeigen. Im Sommer ist es hier besonders schön…Bitte antworte so bald wie möglich._

_In Liebe,_

_Viktor"_

Hermines Herz machte vor Freude einen Hüpfer. Viktor. Wie lange hatte sie schon nicht mehr an ihn gedacht? Viel zu lange. Im letzten Schuljahr, das mehr von dem Kampf gegen Voldemort beherrscht wurde, hatte sie ihn völlig vergessen. Viel mehr zählte das Füreinanderdasein der drei Freunde. Und ihre Freundschaft zu Ron und Harry wurde stark auf die Probe gestellt, nicht zuletzt da Voldemort ständig Zwietracht säte. Doch nun war es vorbei und Hermine hatte endlich den Kopf frei. Sollte sie es wagen und Viktor besuchen fahren?

Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und holte ein Stück Pergament aus einer Schublade. Die Feder tauchte sie in ein Tintenfass und begann zu schreiben.

„_Lieber Viktor,_

_ich…"_

Doch was sollte sie eigentlich schreiben? Hermine warf der Eule einen kurzen Blick zu. Sie war auf ihre Kommode geflogen, wo sie geduldig zu warten schien. Wahrscheinlich hatte Viktor sie gebeten nicht ohne eine Antwort wiederzukommen.

Sie seufzte und schrieb weiter.

„Mum? Dad? Ihr habt mich doch gefragt, wo ich in diesem Jahr hinmöchte. Also mir ist da eine Idee gekommen."

Mr Granger schaute von seiner Zeitung auf.

„Ja? Wohin sollen wir dieses Jahr fahren, Schatz?" Hermine räusperte sich.

„Nun ja… ‚wir' vielleicht nicht, aber ich…"

„Du möchtest alleine fahren?" Mrs Granger, die am Herd stand und Pfannkuchen machte, klang geschockt.

„Und wohin?" fragte Hermines Vater ruhig.

„Nach… Bulgarien."

„Was?"

„Bulgarien, Mum. Ach, ich habe euch doch erzählt, dass im vierten Schuljahr zwei Schulen in Hogwarts zu Besuch waren. Und…" Hilfe, war das schwierig. Wie sollte sie ihren Eltern erklären, dass ein junger Mann sie zu sich nach Hause eingeladen hatte? „Und ich habe mich da mit einigen angefreundet. Einer wohnt nun zufällig in Bulgarien und hat mich eingeladen, ihn zu besuchen."

„Ihn? Moment mal, ist hier etwa die Rede von einem Jungen?" Mrs Granger wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht.

„Nun… also…"

„Hermine Jane Granger…"

„Mum! Ihr lasst mich doch auch zu Ron fahren! Warum dann nicht zu Viktor?"

„Viktor? Er heißt also Viktor?" Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen.

„Hör mal, wenn du zu den Weasleys fährst ist das in Ordnung, sie wohnen immerhin hier in England. Und Mrs Weasley ist eine äußerst nette Frau… Aber Kind… in Bulgarien bist du soweit weg, und wir kennen Viktors Eltern nicht." Kind? Hermine war bereits 18 Jahre alt!

„Rons Eltern kanntet ihr vorher auch nicht, und ihr habt mich trotzdem dorthin fahren lassen. Außerdem hatte selbst Prof. Dumbledore gesagt, wir sollen die Kontakte zu Schülern aus anderen Zauberschulen pflegen." Die Erinnerung an den ehemaligen Schulleiter versetzte ihr einen frischen Stich in einer alten Wunde. Trotz seines Todes vor ungefähr einem Jahr schien er immer noch so präsent wie nur irgendwie möglich zu sein.

Hermines Eltern wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Beide wussten, sie würden ihre Tochter nicht so schnell von der Idee abbringen können, nach Bulgarien zu fliegen.

In der Küche der Grangers war Stille eingekehrt, dass nur vom leisen Brutzeln in der Pfanne unterbrochen wurde.

„Eine Woche. Und du rufst jeden Tag an, damit wir wissen, dass es dir gut geht", sagte Mr Granger ruhig und vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitung.


	2. Tag 1

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Tag 1 +

Das Flugzeug setzte unsanft an einem späten Montagnachmittag auf und Minuten später trat Hermine in die Halle des riesigen Terminals in Sofia, Bulgariens Hauptstadt.

Sie hatte Viktor in einem zweiten Brief geschrieben, sie würde auf Muggelart nach Bulgarien kommen, mit dem Flugzeug.

Hermine stand unsicher mit einem Rucksack und einem Koffer im Terminal und hielt Ausschau nach Viktor, der versprach, sie abholen zu kommen. Ein wenig ängstlich war sie schon, in diesem fremden Land allein zu sein. Und worüber sollte sie eigentlich mit Viktor sprechen? Er hatte während des Trimagische Turniers im vierten Jahr auch nicht viel gesprochen. Wie dumm von mir, dachte Hermine erschüttert, ich hätte besser darüber nachdenken sollen. Wie gut, dass sie ein paar Bücher eingepackt hatte.

Während sie so verloren dastand und nachdachte, bemerkte sie gar nicht den jungen Mann, der mit einem Lächeln auf sie zukam.

„Her-minne?" Sie wurde förmlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und als sie ihn erkannte, war die Freude groß.

„Viktor!" Sie fiel ihm stürmisch in die Arme. Nein, auf den ersten Blick hätte sie ihn nicht erkannt. Seine Haare waren etwas länger als sie diese in Erinnerung hatte. Und – was ihr während der Umarmung auffiel – er war um einiges durchtrainierter.

„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehe", sagte er lächelnd, und hielt Hermine auf Armeslänge von sich. Viktors Augen leuchteten, was ihr ein leichtes Kribbeln bescherte. Hermine schob es auf die Wiedersehensfreude.

„Ist das deine Gepäck?" fragte er und deutete auf ihren Koffer.

„Ja. – Aber…" erwiderte sie, als er sofort ihren Koffer nahm. Sie wollte ganz sicherlich nicht, dass er das tat. Aber Widerstand schien zwecklos zu sein.

„Kein aber. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich nebe dir herlaufe, und du den schwere Koffer trägst?" Hermine sagte nichts. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass sie gerade seinen Zauberstab gesehen und Viktor „Wingardium Leviosa" hat murmeln hören. Um nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, hielt Viktor den Griff des Koffers fest.

Sie verließen das Flughafengebäude und kamen auf eine belebte Straße. Die Hitze traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht und ließ sie für einen Moment taumeln.

„Alles in Ordnung? Man muss sich erst an die Wärme gewöhne", sagte er und warf einen raschen, aber besorgten Blick zu Hermine.

„Nun… hattest du – wie sagt man? – eine gute Flug?" erkundigte sie Viktor und Hermine nickte nur. „Ja. Ich konnte ein wenig Musik hören und schlafen. In letzter Zeit bin ich sehr müde…"

„Kann ich verstehe. Die letzten Wochen müsse sehr anstrengend für dich gewese sein."

„Ja. Aber lass uns jetzt nicht darüber sprechen. Wohnst du eigentlich weit von hier?", fragte sie, nachdem sie schon einige Minuten gelaufen waren.

„Hmm. Ich wohne mehr südlich in Bulgarien."

„Oh. Dann hattest du aber einen weiten Weg, oder?" Hermine fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Viktor den weiten Weg nur ihretwegen gemacht hatte. Doch Viktor grinste sie nur an.

„Keine Sorge, wir sind bald da. Wir appariere einfach." Und schon bogen sie in eine stille Seitenstraße ein.

„Und hier kommt auch ganz bestimmt niemand vorbei?"

„Nein. Die Straße wurde mit einem starke Muggelabwehrzauber belegt. Hier bleibe wir unentdeckt." Wie um seine Worte zu bestärken, apparierte plötzlich ein Zauberer neben ihnen. Doch er beachtete die beiden gar nicht und ging schnell Richtung Hauptstraße.

„Also: Bist du bereit?" fragte Viktor und Hermine nickte und schüttelte gleich darauf den Kopf.

„Ich weiß doch gar nicht, wohin ich apparieren soll."

„Gutt, dann musst du dich an mir festhalte." Er hielt ihr einen Arm hin, den sie auch gleich ergriff. Es dauerte nicht lange, da spürte Hermine unheimliche Kräfte auf sich einwirken. Tatsächlich fühlte es sich an, als würde sie durch etwas sehr enges, sehr schnell gezogen. Alles wurde schwarz um sie herum. Aus Angst sie würde hier irgendwo stecken bleiben, hielt sie sich noch fester an Viktor. Und dann ganz plötzlich war alles vorbei und sie standen in einem hübschen Garten hinter einem großen weißen Haus.

„S-sind wir schon da?" fragte Hermine erschrocken. Apparieren war zwar äußerst nützlich, doch nicht gerade Hermines Ding.

„Ja. Hier wohne ich. Noch." Dann räusperte sich Viktor leise und meinte, sie könne ihn nun loslassen.

„'Tschuldige", murmelte Hermine und wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht. „Was meinst du mit ‚Noch'?", fragte sie nun, um von sich abzulenken.

„Ich ziehe aus. Eine Wohnung habe ich schon, aber sie muss noch renoviert und möbliert werde." Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte sprach er weiter.

„Komm, wir gehe ins Haus."

Hermine nickte nur, und folgte ihm durch die Terrassentür direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Hermine staunte. Alles in diesem Raum wirkte hell und freundlich. Und es war angenehm kühl.

„Ich zeige dir dein Zimmer", sagte Viktor und ging voraus. Hermine folgte ihm die Treppe herauf.

„Meine Eltern schlafe unten, hier oben sind nur die Gästezimmer und mein Zimmer eben. Das Bad ist hier", er deutete auf eine Tür und ging weiter.

„Hier", er deutete auf eine weitere Tür und öffnete sie. „Hier schläfst du." Viktor bemerkte, dass er sich sehr gebieterisch anhörte und fügte noch schnell ein „Wenn es dir nicht gefällt, kannst du dir ein anderes Zimmer aussuchen" hinzu. Hermine lächelte.

„Nein. Das hier ist schön. Danke." Es war in der Tat sehr schön. Parallel zum Fenster stand ein großes Bett mit Baldachin.

Erinnerungen an Hogwarts stiegen in ihr auf.

„Gutt. Ehm… wenn was ist, mein Zimmer ist hier", er zeigte auf die gegenüberliegende Tür. „Du möchtest sicherlich erst mal auspacke, richtig?"

„Ja…" Viktor ging in das Zimmer und legte ihren Koffer vorsichtig aufs Bett. Bevor er ging, wandte er sich noch mal an sie: „Meine Eltern komme erst heute Abend wieder. Wir könnte bis dahin noch etwas unternehme?" Viktor versuchte sie nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll anzusehen, doch gelang es ihm kaum.

Hermine hingegen lächelte und nickte stumm.

„Ehm… gutt. Ich geh dann mal."

Die Tür schloss sich und anstatt ihren Koffer auszupacken, sah sie sich im Zimmer um.

Später.

Es klopfte an ihrer Tür. „Kann ich reinkomme?"

„Ja."

„Bist du fertig?"

„Hmm. Viktor, kann ich dich etwas fragen?"

„Natürlich. Was ist denn?"

„Das Haus ist wirklich wunderschön… aber es sieht ganz und gar nicht danach aus, als ob hier Zauberer wohnen würden." Sie dachte dabei an den Fuchsbau, was ihre Definition nach einem Zaubererhaus war. Viktor grinste.

„Meine Mutter ist ein Muggel. Sie wollte gerne alles so normal wie möglich habe. Obwohl, ich glaube sie wünschte sich manchmal auch zaubern zu können." Er lachte.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht… und was macht dein Vater?"

„Er arbeitet in unserem Ministerium. Wie fast alle Zauberer hier in der Gegend."

„Ah… so ähnlich wie bei uns."

Viktor und Hermine standen sich eine Weile stumm gegenüber. Ihr kam in den Sinn, ob er vielleicht da weitermachen wollte, wo sie damals aufgehört hatten. Aber nein, eigentlich glaubte sie das nicht. Es war ein Abschiedskuss und hatte doch wohl kaum eine andere Bedeutung. – Oder? Und doch fiel es ihr gerade jetzt wieder ein.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte. Du musst hungrig sein, oder? Lass uns in die Küche gehe, ich mach uns was zu Esse."

In der Küche fischte Viktor aus einem Schrank eine Tüte Nudeln und irgendwo anders fand er eine Tomatensoße, die nur noch warm gemacht werden musste. Er schwang ein paar Mal den Zauberstab und das Essen kochte sich selbst. Zauberei war klasse.

Hermine schaute sich in Ruhe um. An dem Kühlschrank sah sie eine Reihe von Fotos. Auf jedem war Viktor zu sehen, der entweder winkte oder hin und her flog.

„Meine Mum liebt Fotos", erklärte Viktor, der nun dicht hinter ihr stand. „Ich glaube, dass ist auch das Einzige, was sie an der Zauberei vergöttert: dass sich die Fotografierten bewege."

„Spielst du noch Quidditch?" fragte Hermine, als ihr Blick auf ein Foto fiel, das wohl bei der Weltmeisterschaft aufgenommen wurde. Sie erkannte das Stadion auf dem Bild wieder.

„Ja. Übermorge habe wir noch ein Freundschaftsspiel gege Norwege. Danach wolle wir noch mit den andere Spieler feiern gehe. Und…" Viktors Stimme nahm einen unsicheren Klang an, „Und Freunde und Familie sind eingelade. Meine Eltern habe keine Zeit, da dachte ich, wenn du…?"

„Oh ich würde dich gerne begleiten!" Hermine drehte sich mit einem Mal um und strahlte ihn überwältigt an. Viktor fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Ihm fiel es immer noch nicht leicht, Hermine zu fragen, ihn zu irgendetwas zu begleiten. Das war schon beim Weihnachtsball so gewesen, wo er mehrere Anläufe brauchte. Es war ihm nur vom Vorteil, dass Hermine ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, als er sie eben fragte. Im Prinzip war es ja ganz einfach, doch immer wenn Hermine ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen ansah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Wie gerade jetzt.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ihn Hermine und riss Viktor aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu, um zu schauen, was die Nudeln machten.

Ein wenig wunderte sich Hermine schon über Viktor. Immer dann wenn sie glaubte, er wolle ihr noch etwas sagen, drehte er um und schlug eine völlig andere Richtung ein. Sie seufzte leise und schaute sich noch mal die Fotos an. Eines gefiel ihr besonders gut. Es zeigte Viktor, wie er konzentriert über ein Buch gebeugt war.

Hermine hörte Teller klappern und sah, dass Viktor bereits den Tisch deckte.

„Hey, das kann ich doch machen. Du hast dich schon ums Essen gekümmert." Wortlos überreichte Viktor ihr das Geschirr und sagte ihr noch, wo sie das Besteck finden würde. Kurze Zeit später saßen beide still am Küchentisch.

Und zogen dann ins Wohnzimmer um, um dort Fernseh zu schauen. Jeder mit einem Teller voll Nudeln und Tomatensoße bewaffnet, machten sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und sahen eine bulgarische Talkshow. Hermine verstand kein einziges Wort. Viktor schien sich allerdings köstlich über ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zu amüsieren.

„Tutt mir leid", sagte er verschmitzt. „Soll ich es dir übersetze?"

„Worüber reden die denn?"

„Krise in Beziehung… oder so ähnlich."

„Oh… ach, lass doch. Es hört sich lustig an wenn sie so schnell bulgarisch reden." Hermine machte eine Pause ehe sie weiter sprach. „Sprichst du auch so schnell, wenn du bulgarisch sprichst? Ich meine, es hört sich an, als ob sich ihre Stimme überschlagen würde. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich das bei dir genauso anhört…" Viktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Entschuldigend sprach Hermine schnell weiter. „Es ist nur… ich habe dich noch nie in deiner Sprache sprechen hören."

„Würdest du denn gerne?" Begeistert nickte Hermine mit ihrem hübschen Kopf und wandte sich Viktor interessiert zu.

Nein, dachte er, sieh mich nicht so an…

Fasziniert hörte Hermine ihm zu, wie er etwas in seiner Sprache sagte. Sie wusste nicht, was es bedeuten sollte, doch es klang für sie wunderschön und gar nicht so hektisch wie im Fernsehen.

„Was heißt das? Was hast du gerade gesagt?" fragte sie ihn nun, da er anscheinend geendet hatte. Viktors Ohren wurden ganz heiß. Wie sollte er ihr erklären, dass er ihr gerade gestand, wie wunderschön er sie fand; dass es während der letzten Jahre nur sie für ihn gab und er an keine Andere denken konnte? Nein. Es war damals schon schwer genug ihr zu sagen, dass er noch nie zuvor für jemanden derartiges empfunden hatte, wie für Hermine.

Er könnte ihr jetzt irgendetwas sagen, irgendetwas… Wetter? Ja, Wetter klang gut. Doch ehe er zum Sprechen ansetzen konnte, hörten sie die Haustür auf- und zugehen.

„Oh, Mum und Dad sind zurück. Warte hier." Damit stand er auf und lief Richtung Haustür. Hermine hörte wie er sich mit jemand im schnellen bulgarisch unterhielt und fand, dass es nun gar nicht mehr so schön anhörte wie vorhin. Was hatte er ihr erzählt?

Dann, mit einem Mal, kam ein großer älterer Mann ins Wohnzimmer und breitete seine Arme aus.

„Hrerzlich Willkomme in unsere Land!" polterte er freudig los. Schnell stand Hermine auf und warf Viktor einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihr andeutete, es seinem Vater gleich zu tun. So umarmte sein Vater Hermine und klopfte ihr ein paar Mal kräftig auf den Rücken, wobei ihr fast die Luft wegblieb.

„Sergej, sei doch nicht so brutal! Du erschreckst das arme Mädchen noch!" schimpfte eine weibliche Stimme im akzentfreien Englisch. Viktors Mum erschien plötzlich neben Hermine und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Du bist also Hermine. Viktor hat schon so viel von dir erzählt, dass wir fast das Gefühl haben, dich zu kennen", sagte sie freundlich und in diesen Moment war nicht auszumachen, wessen Gesicht schneller rot anlief: Viktors oder Hermines.

„Mum!" murmelte Viktor empört.

„Hach, ich sag ja schon gar nichts. Habt ihr schon gegessen? Ja? Oh, na gut. Dann würde ich sagen, könnt ihr nach oben gehen. Ihr habt euch doch bestimmt Unmengen zu erzählen. Oder liege ich da falsch?"

Viktor und Hermine gingen in sein Zimmer und sie war glücklich darüber, dass er die Tür aufließ. Es hätte ihr auch nichts ausgemacht, wenn er sie geschlossen hätte. Doch so… war es für sie angenehmer und entspannter. Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie es so empfand, doch fiel es ihr so leichter, mit ihm in einem kleinen Raum zu sein.

„Deine Mum spricht ziemlich gut Englisch."

„Ja. Sie hatte studiert, Englisch und Philosophie."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht." Hermine wurde bewusst, wie wenig sie im Grunde über Viktor und seine Familie wusste.

Viktor schwang seinen Zauberstab und irgendwo sprang ein CD Player an. Ein leises Surren war zu hören, dann dröhnte laute Rockmusik durch die Lautsprecher.

„Entschuldige, du möchtest sicherlich etwas anderes höre?"

„Nein, lass ruhig." Und im gleichen Moment bereute sie ihre Entscheidung. Viktor regulierte die Lautstärke so, dass sie sich normal unterhalten konnten.

Hermine sah sich schnell in seinem Zimmer um. In einer Ecke stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, an einer Wand ein Kleiderschrank mit Fernseher. Gegenüber davon war sein Bett und auf einem Regal entdeckte sie einige Bücher. Die Titel konnte sie nicht lesen, da alles in kyrillischer Schrift geschrieben war.

„Setz dich, wenn du magst" und sie setzte sich auf sein Bett. Anstatt sich neben sie zu setzen, holte sich Viktor einen Stuhl und setzte sich ihr schräg gegenüber.

Unvermittelt fragte Hermine ihn noch einmal, was er vorhin zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Wetter!" schoss es aus ihm heraus. „Ich… ehm… habe gesagt, dass das Wetter hier im Süden Bulgariens sehr schön sei." Hermine nickte bedächtig.

„Ich glaub' dir nicht. Aber egal. Vielleicht… sagst du es mir irgendwann?" Nein, es klang nicht beleidigt. Auch nicht enttäuscht. Es war lediglich eine nüchterne Feststellung ihrerseits.

Draußen wurde es bereits dunkel und als Hermine auf ihre Uhr schaute, zeigte diese bereits zehn an.

„Bist du mir böse, wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehe? Der Flug hat ganz schön reingehauen und ich fühle mich jetzt wirklich so, als könnte ich 'ne Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen."

„Natürlich. Wenn etwas ist, dann ruf mich."

„Mach ich." Sie lächelt matt und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht.

„Dir auch eine gute Nacht" rief er ihr hinterher, als sie die Tür schon erreicht hatte. Hermine nickte ihm lächelnd zu und verschwand in ihrem eigenen Zimmer.

„Und träume etwas Schönes…", fügte er leise seufzend hinzu.


	3. Tag 2

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Tag 2 +

Hermine warf sich unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Sie träumte, und was sie da sah, war nicht gut. Voldemort war zurückgekehrt und überzog die Welt mit Gewalt und Chaos. Nein, dachte sie entsetzt, das darf nicht sein! Mit einem Mal schlug sie die Augen auf und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Als sie auf die Uhr sah erkannte sie, dass es erst drei Uhr morgens war.

Doch sie war hellwach und im Bett liegen konnte sie auch nicht mehr. Durst hatte sie. Nach langem überlegen beschloss sie, runter in die Küche zu gehen und ein Glas Wasser zu holen.

Auf dem Weg dorthin hörte sie mit einem Mal Geräusche. Und es sah auch danach aus, als wenn Licht in der Küche brannte.

„Was zum…?" murmelte sie leise und ging geradewegs in die Küche.

„Viktor?" rief sie überrascht, als sie ihn vor dem Kühlschrank sah. In voller Quidditch-Montur.

„Oh, Her-minne. Du bist wach?" Er nahm eine Schale mit Eiswürfeln aus dem Gefrierfach und schloss die Tür.

„Ehm, ja. Aber lenk nicht ab. Was ist passiert?"

„Oh. Ich bin gerade vom Training wiedergekommen."

„Um diese Zeit?"

„Der Trainer hat es kurzfristig angeordnet." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog gleich darauf schmerzhaft das Gesicht.

„Was hast du?" fragte Hermine erschrocken.

„Hab nen Klatscher abbekommen", brummelte Viktor.

Hermine ging zu ihm und nahm ihm die Eiswürfel ab. „Warte." Dann nahm sie ein dünnes Handtuch vom Küchenblock und schlug darin ein paar der kühlen Quadrate ein.

„So. Wo hast du ihn abbekommen?"

Viktor sah sie ein wenig grimmig an und legte seinen Umhang ab. Dann folgte das T-Shirt unter dem er, wie Hermine errötend feststellte, nichts weiter trug. Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu und deutete auf seine Schulter.

Hermine hätte die Stelle auch so gefunden; sie war jetzt schon grün und blau. Sie hielt den Eisbeutel vorsichtig gegen seine Schulter. Viktor zuckte leicht und sofort hörte sie auf.

„Entschuldige."

„Nein, ist schon gutt. Mach bitte weiter" sagte er sanft und mit einem kurzen aufmunternden Blick nach hinten.

Zögernd und mit äußerster Vorsicht legte sie ihm den Eisbeutel auf die geschundene Schulter. Hermine versuchte an nichts zu denken, als sie ihn behandelte, doch im Geiste sah sie, wie sie ihre Hände auf seinen Oberkörper legte und er sie an sich heran zog. Ein herrliches Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper bei diesem Gedanken.

Viktor erging es nicht anders. Er hatte gehofft, niemanden um diese Zeit anzutreffen. Schon gar nicht Hermine. Doch dann kam sie einfach in die Küche herein, ihre langen nackten Beine in einer kurzen Shorts und ihr Oberkörper von einem Ärmellosen Top bedeckt. Himmel hilf, er hätte das Eis an einer ganz anderen Stelle nötiger gehabt… Doch Hermine schien es nicht zu bemerken und das war auch gut so.

„Ich glaube, das reicht. Es geht schon", meinte Viktor und seine Stimme klang nun heiser. Er drehte sich um und lächelte Hermine an. Ihre Haare waren zerwuschelt und es sah absolut umwerfend aus. So standen sie nun da und sahen schweigend aneinander vorbei, aus Angst, man könne in den Augen des anderen etwas entdecken, das einem selbst nicht gefiel.

„Oben im Bad habe ich noch eine Salbe für solche Fälle. Wenn du mir vielleicht helfe könntest…?"

„Sicher" sagte sie, laut ausatmend; Hermine war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Nun, wie auch immer. Sie tat die schmelzenden Eiswürfel in die Spüle und breitete das Handtuch über eine Stuhllehne aus. Dann folgte sie Viktor zurück nach oben, wo sie ins Bad gingen.

Dass sie Durst hatte war längst vergessen, genau wie ihr Alptraum.

Aus einem Schrank fischte Viktor eine nahezu aufgebrauchte Tube einer Salbe.

„Ich brauche sie ständig", erklärte er entschuldigend. „Aber sie hilft sehr gutt." Hermine schluckte schwer und nickte. Sie nahm die Tube und tat etwas von der Salbe auf ihre Fingerspitzen.

„W-wenn es weh tut, sag Bescheid, ja?" Eine Antwort wartete sie nicht ab, sondern rieb ihm mit zitternder Hand die Schulter ein. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, als sie damit anfing und er wünschte sich sehnlichst, Hermine würde nie aufhören.

Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Obwohl sie ihn überall berühren wollte, beließ sie es nur bei der Schulter, mit der anderen Hand hielt sie sich verkrampft am Waschbecken fest. Warum, wusste sie auch nicht.

Dann war sie fertig und sie sah, dass die blaue Färbung schon schwächer wurde.

„Danke", sagte er leise und mit gesenktem Blick. Viktor schaffte es einfach nicht, sie anzusehen. Er befürchtete, er würde die Beherrschung verlieren und das durfte einfach nicht sein. Selbst wenn es ihn noch so quälte.

„Kein Problem" meinte Hermine nervös.

„Ich… ich geh jetzt schlafe. Ich bin sehr müde." Damit ging er schnell aus dem Bad und ließ eine mit ihren Gefühlen kämpfende Hermine zurück. Diese hielt es für das Beste, auch wieder ins Bett zu gehen und versuchte, zu schlafen. Sie wusste jetzt schon, dass ihr das nicht gelingen würde.

Hermine schaffte es doch noch ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung. Doch sie fühlte sich wie erschlagen, als sie aufwachte. Und als sie an die Nacht zurückdachte, wusste sie auch wieder, warum das so war.

Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. War sie etwa dabei, sich in Viktor zu verlieben? Ihrem Herzklopfen nach zu urteilen konnte die Antwort nur Ja lauten.

Wiederwillig stand Hermine auf und zog sich etwas anderes an. Aus dem Schrank fischte sie einen knielangen fliederfarbenen Rock und eine weiße kurzärmelige Bluse.

Nach einem kurzen Besuch ins Bad ging sie hinunter, wo es schon nach frischem Kaffee duftete.

Unten angekommen ging sie zuerst in die Küche. Da sie dort niemanden antraf, ging sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer und entdeckte schließlich die offenstehende Terassentür. Fast hätte sie der Mut verlassen und wäre umgekehrt, doch sie atmete tief durch und ging nach draußen.

„Guten Morgen", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln zu Viktors Eltern, die mitten im Garten saßen und frühstückten. Viktor selbst war nicht da.

„Hreinen wunderschöne Gute Morge!", rief Mr Krum und deutete ihr an, sich zu setzen.

„Guten Morgen Hermine. Möchtest du ein Brötchen? Kaffee?"

„Ja, sehr gerne. Danke." Nach einer Weile fragte sie zögerlich, ob Viktor noch nicht wach sei.

„Oh, der Junge musste gestern noch spät zum Training. Wahrscheinlich schläft er bis Mittag durch. Hattet ihr für heute etwas geplant?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Viktor hat nichts gesagt."

„Na, dann wird er dich vielleicht überraschen wollen."

Die zwei Krums und Hermine frühstückten in aller Ruhe und Hermine genoss das schöne Wetter in vollen Zügen.

Später machte sich Mr Krum auf um zur Arbeit zu gehen und ließ die beiden Frauen allein. Es war Hermine ein wenig unangenehm mit Viktors Mutter alleine zu sein. Sie fürchtete, diese würde mit ihr über irgendetwas, nun ja, peinliches sprechen. Und richtig…

„Viktor hat dich sehr gern", sagte die ältere Frau und Hermines Herz machte vor Schreck einen Aussetzer.

„Hat… hat er das etwa gesagt?" fragte sie fast atemlos.

„Nein. Aber eine Mutter spürt es, wenn ihr Sohn an eine andere Frau denkt als an seine Mutter." Ihre Stimme klang bitter und ihre weichen Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich für einen Moment. Doch dann lächelte sie.

„Keine Angst. Ich werde dir nicht im Wege stehen. Aber solltest du ihn verletzen…." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, wie Hermine es auch bei Viktor gesehen hatte.

„Ich… wir… ich meine…" stotterte Hermine. Sie wollte ihr sagen, dass die beiden keineswegs ein Paar waren, doch wusste sie nicht, wie sie es erklären sollte.

„Schon gut. Ich weiß was du sagen willst. Aber… dann frage dich doch mal, warum du hier bist." Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu.

„Mum?" rief Viktor von der Terassentür und blinzelte in die Sonne. „Ist noch Kaffee da?"

„Hier draußen, Schatz."

Viktor schlenderte zum Tisch und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen, der daraufhin bedächtig knarzte.

„Du bist ja früh wach… das kenn ich von dir gar nicht", sagte seine Mutter andächtig mit einem Seitenblick zu Hermine. „Na ja. Ich habe in der Küche noch zu tun. Wenn ihr noch was braucht, ruft mich, ja?" Und damit verschwand sie.

Hermine trank langsam ihren Kaffee und fragte schließlich, ob seine Schulter noch schmerzte.

„Wie neu" grinste er.

Hermine nickte, trank einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse und beobachtete den anderen über den Rand hinweg. Viktors Augen waren noch verquollen und er machte tatsächlich den Eindruck, als würde er normalerweise um diese Zeit noch schlafen. Doch was sie am meisten faszinierte war, wie sich das Licht in seinen braunen Augen brach und sie leuchten ließ.

„Was machen wir heute eigentlich?" fragte sie plötzlich und stellte ihre Tasse ab. Viktor hingegen lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und lächelte sie vielsagend an.

„Geheimnis" sagte er nur. „Warte noch ein bisschen, ja?"

„Wohin gehen wir denn nun?" fragte Hermine ungeduldig und folgte Viktor in den hinteren Teil des Gartens.

„Wirst du gleich sehe", meinte er augenzwinkernd. „Wir werde wieder appariere." Also ergriff Hermine erneut seinen Arm und kurze Zeit später spürte sie wieder diese unheimlichen Kräfte auf sich wirken. Sekunden später standen sie in einer kleinen Seitengasse.

„Sind wir wieder am Flughafen?" fragte Hermine stirnrunzelnd und sah sich um.

„Nein. Aber wir sind wieder in Sofia. Es gibt hier weitaus mehr als den Flughafe." Klang er verärgert? Hermine konnte das nicht wirklich einschätzen und sagte lieber gar nichts. Stattdessen folgte sie Viktor schnell, der sich schon auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

„Wir müsse ein bissche laufe" meinte er dann freundlicher. Sie liefen tatsächlich eine ganze Weile und Hermine bemerkte zuerst kaum, dass sie schwankte. Erst als sie gegen Viktor stieß, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr ganz schwummrig vor Augen war.

„V-viktor? Können wir eine kurze Pause machen? Bitte…" Er sah sie erschrocken an. Hermine war ganz bleich im Gesicht und sah auch sonst nicht so gut aus. Viktor hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, dass es ihr nicht gut ging.

„Natürlich! Da vorne ist eine Bank. Setz' dich." Aus Angst sie würde ihm gleich umkippen, legte er ihr einen Arm um die Taille und zog sie an sich.

„Es ist die Wärme" sagte sie entschuldigend als sie Platz genommen hatte und nun versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Viktor setzte sich neben sie und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.

„In England ist es nie so warm" sagte Hermine matt lächelnd.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldige. Ich habe vergesse dass du diese Wärme nicht gewohnt bist. Tut mir leid." Viktor legte seine Hand wie zufällig auf ihre und sah bedrückt zu Boden. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn sie hier einen Kreislauf-Kollaps bekommen hätte und zusammengebrochen wäre. Wie dumm von mir, schalt er sich selbst, warum habe ich es nicht bemerkt?

„Soll ich dir etwas zu trinke hole?"

„Nein. Ich glaube es geht schon wieder."

„Sicher?"

„Hmm. Nun… jetzt sind wir so lange gelaufen. Wo gehen wir denn jetzt hin? Sag es doch bitte!" Hermines Neugier wuchs ins unermessliche. Was konnte denn so geheimnisvoll sein?

Als Antwort sprang Viktor von der Bank auf, reichte ihr beide Hände und zog sie zu sich hoch. Etwas zu stürmisch, denn Hermine fiel leicht gegen ihn. Vor Schreck hielt sie sich an seinen Schultern fest.

„Sorry", murmelte sie verlegen und wagte es kaum ihn anzusehen.

Viktor räusperte sich kurz und ging um Hermine herum. Er beugte sich etwas hinunter, um dicht an ihr Ohr sprechen zu können.

„Siehst du dort drübe? Auf der andere Straßenseite?" Hermine gelang es kaum auf irgendetwas anderes zu achten als auf Viktors Atem, der ihren Hals streifte und ihr so eine feine Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Das große Gebäude da drübe, siehst du es?" hörte sie ihn fragen und sie sah nun endlich hin.

„Ja. Was ist da drin?"

„Das" begann er „ist die Zentralbibliothek der bulgarischen Akademie der Wissenschafte."

„Oh Viktor! Das ist einfach großartig!" flüsterte Hermine und strich beinahe ehrfürchtig über einen Buchrücken. Die Bibliothek war schlichtweg riesig und verfügte über tausende Bücher in englischer Sprache. Hermine konnte es noch gar nicht richtig glauben. Manch einer hätte darüber womöglich den Kopf geschüttelt. Doch Hermine liebte Bücher, vor allem solche, aus denen man etws lernen konnte. Viktor hätte ihr keine größere Überraschung bereiten können. Er beobachtete sie eine Weile und erkannte, dass er das richtige getan hatte.

Hermine drehte sich mit einem Mal zu ihm um.

„Wie kann ich mich je dafür revanchieren?" fragte sie mit schon fast zitternder Stimme.

„Das hast du doch schon längst."

„So?"

„Du bist doch hier, oder nicht?" Und ich wünschte, du würdest nie mehr fortgehen, fügte er im Stillen hinzu. Er sah ihr in die Augen. Zu tief, denn er schien sich darin zu verlieren…

Hermine war wie gebannt. Für diesen einen Augenblick glaubte sie seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen und sie wandte sich aus Verlegenheit von ihm ab. Viktor jedoch ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Die beiden verbrachten Stunden in der Bibliothek und eigentlich hatte Viktor schon lange keine Lust mehr, noch länger zu bleiben. Aber Hermine zu liebe wäre er auch den ganzen Tag geblieben.

Und irgendwann wurde auch Hermine des Lesens müde. Sie brachte das letzte Buch zurück und meinte dann, dass sie gehen könnten, wenn er wolle.

„Bist du fertig?" fragte er leise lächelnd. Hermine nickte und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa.

„Wir könne noch mal hierherkomme, wenn du möchtest."

„Später vielleicht. Aber fürs Erste reicht es vollkommen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. Viktor lächelte zufrieden und besah sich seine Hände. Ihm war die Freude in ihren Augen nicht entgangen und irgendwie berührte es ihn.

Mit Herzklopfen beugte sich Hermine zu ihm vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Danke."

Viktor war völlig überrascht und wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Hermine rettete ihn sozusagen, indem sie fragte, ob sie jetzt gehen könnten.

Erleichtert stand er auf und geleitete sie hinaus ins Freie.

„Wollen wir noch irgendwo hin gehe?" fragte er nun sichtlich entspannt. Es war Dankbarkeit… mehr nicht, versuchte sich Viktor einzureden. Sie hat es nur aus Dankbarkeit getan. Doch trotzdem hoffte er, dass es genau das nicht war.

Hermine überlegte einen Moment.

„Du sagtest doch, dass du umziehen willst und schon eine Wohnung hättest…"

„Möchtest du sie sehe?"

„Gerne. Ist es denn weit von hier?"

„Zum Gück nicht. Und selbst wenn dem so wäre, ein großes Hindernis ist es für uns nicht."

So liefen sie dann Straße für Straße entlang. Hermine war froh, dass es jetzt am Abend nicht mehr ganz so warm war. Irgendwann zeigte Viktor auf ein Hochhaus.

„Da drübe ist es. Die Wohnung ist ganz oben."

Sie gingen ins Haus, nahmen den Aufzug und fuhren damit ins oberste Stockwerk. Dort öffnete er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung und ließ Hermine an ihm vorbei gehen.

„Erwarte nicht zu viel. Ich sagte ja schon, dass es noch nicht renoviert ist."

„Oh… aber es ist wundervoll!" Die Räume waren alle sehr groß. Durch die hohen Fenster schienen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages und ließen die Räume warm erscheinen. Staunend lief Hermine durch alle Räume und und berührte immer wieder die Wände.

„Die Wohnung ist doch bestimmt nicht billig, oder?" fragte sie nun aus heiterem Himmel. Daraufhin wurde Viktor ein wenig verlegen. Er gab ungern zu, dass er als Sucher der bulgarischen Quidditch Nationalmannschaft viel Geld bekam. Doch ehe er antworten konnte sagte sie entschuldigend, dass es sie ja gar nichs anginge. „Ich hatte mich nur gewundert."

„Keine Angst, ich werde schon nicht arm dabei werde. Außerdem habe ich bereits die Zusage vom bulgarische Zaubereiministerium, dass ich dort nächsten Monat arbeite kann."

„Viktor, das ist wunderbar! In welcher Abteilung?"

„Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit."

Die zwei sprachen noch eine ganze Weile über die Arbeit und Raumgestaltung, dass sie darüber die Zeit vergaßen.

„Besser wir kehre nach Hause zurück", meinte Viktor und Hermine stimmte ihm zu.

Viktors Mutter hatte ihnen etwas vom Abendessen aufgehoben, das Viktor noch schnell warm machte.

„Mum und Dad schlafe schon. Sie müsse morgen sehr früh aufstehe weil sie so einen Tagesausflug mache… irgendso eine Muggelaktion." Hermine lachte.

„Wir müsse morge auch früh aufstehe. Das Spiel ist erst am Nachmittag, aber wir habe vorher noch Training."

„Ist gut. Kann ich denn zuschauen beim Training?"

„Ja, das dürfte kein Problem sein." Sie lächelten sich über den Tisch hinweg zu.

Bevor jeder in sein Zimmer ging machten sie eine Uhrzeit für morgen ab.

Sie wünschten sich eine gute Nacht und schlossen ihre Türen. Jeder blieb noch einen Moment dahinter stehen, als ob sie hofften, der andere würde noch zurückkommen um etwas zu sagen.

Doch nicht in dieser Nacht.


	4. Tag 3

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Tag 3 +

Eine leise Melodie summte in die Stille hinein, die lediglich von leisen Atemgeräuschen unterbrochen wurde. Die Melodie wurde immer lauter und endlich erwachte Hermine. Sie stellte das Weck-mich ab und gähnte herzhaft ins Kissen. Eigentlich hatte sie gar keine Lust so früh aufzustehen. Aber sie wollte vorher noch duschen gehen, bevor sie sich mit Viktor auf den Weg zum Stadion machte und so musste sie halt etwas früher hoch.

Hermine kroch aus dem Bett und suchte sich Handtücher und Klamotten aus dem Schrank. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Bad. Als sich die Tür dorthin nicht öffnen ließ zog sie ihren Zauberstab und murmelte gedankenverloren „Alohamora". Als sie eintrat war sie auch mit einem Schlag hellwach. Hermine trat gerade in den Augenblick herein, als Viktor sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften wickelte. Er war gerade aus der Dusche gekommen, Wasser perlte noch von seinem Oberkörper. Hermine war hingerissen und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Auch Viktor blickte sie nun erschrocken an und fragte sich, wie lange sie schon dastand.

„Ich… es tut mir leid… ich dachte nur… ehm… ich geh jetzt besser." Damit war sie weg. Viktor schaute noch lange auf die geschlossene Tür, aber mehr mit einem Lächeln.

Hermine ging in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. _Was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Wenn die Badezimmertür abgeschlossen ist, dann bedeutet das natürlich, dass schon jemand drin ist. Was denn sonst?_ Hermine setzte sich aufs Bett, doch zur Ruhe wollte sie nicht kommen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn jetzt immer halbnackt vor sich sehen, wenn sie an Viktor dachte. Eigentlich keine schlimme Vorstellung und sie spürte ihr Herz wie wild in ihrer Brust hämmern. Aber wie peinlich, dachte sie und schlug eine Hand vors Gesicht. Sie würde ihn doch nie wieder ansehen können, ohne an diese Szene von vorhin zu denken.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Her-minne? Du… kannst das Bad jetzt benutze."

Hermine wartete bis sie eine Tür auf und zu gehen hörte und machte sich dann auf den schnellsten Weg ins Bad.

Als Hermine in die Küche kam, war schon fast alles wieder vergessen. Wenn Viktor nichts mehr dazu sagen würde, dann würde sie das Thema ebenfalls nicht mehr ansprechen.

„Mum hat uns Lunchpakete gepackt." Er hielt zwei Plastiktüten mit allen möglichen Lebensmitteln hoch. „Ich frage mich, wann sie das alles gemacht hat", murmelte Viktor weiter und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er verstaute die zwei Tüten in einem großen Rucksack und sah rüber zu Hermine.

„Was meinst du? Könne wir los?"

„Ja. Ich hab alles." Viktor wusste zwar nicht was sie mit „alles" meinte, denn sie hatte nur eine kleine Handtasche dabei, fragte aber nicht weiter nach.

Sie machten sich mal wieder auf in den Garten um von dort aus in die Nähe des Stadions zu apparieren. Hermine gewöhnte sich langsam daran, dennoch hielt sie sich so fest wie möglich an Viktors Arm. Sie könnte ja eventuell doch noch irgendwo stecken bleiben…

Sie fanden sich auf einer Waldlichtung wieder. In der Nähe apparierten noch andere Zauberer.

„Das sind alles Zauberer aus dem Ministerium. Die Familien reisen erst später per Portschlüssel an", erklärte er. „Komm weiter, wir sind spät dran."

Hermine folgte ihm schnell und schon bald sah sie ein freies Gelände. Von weitem erkannte sie die scharlachroten Umhänge der bulgarischen Quidditch Spieler.

„Du kannst von hier aus zuschauen, wenn du möchtest. In der Nähe gibt es auch noch Andenkläden, falls du da mal reinschaue möchtest."

„Ich bleibe hier und schau zu." Hermine wollte nicht zugeben, dass sie sich etwas unsicher fühlte, so ganz allein in diesem fremden Land. Außerdem sprachen alle um sie herum bulgarisch, so dass sie kaum ein Wort verstand.

„Gut. Das Spiel findet am Nachmittag statt, bis dahin sind wir sicherlich mit dem Training durch." Viktor wollte sich gerade verabschieden und sich auf den Weg machen, als…

„VIKTOOOR!" schrie eine junge Frau und kam vom Rand des Trainingsgeländes auf ihn zugestürmt. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich fast aufdringlich an ihn. Hermine wunderte sich und ignorierte den Drang, dazwischen gehen zu wollen.

Die Frau konnte nicht viel älter als sie sein und plapperte wie ein Wasserfall. Viktor wirkte leicht genervt und nickte nur hin und wieder. Dann endlich machte er sie auf Hermine aufmerksam.

„Maria, das ist Her-minne Granger. Her-minne, Maria Volkova. Maria ist die Schwester von Dimitri Volkov, der auch in der Nationalmannschaft spielt. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich?" Hermine meinte den Namen schon einmal bei der Weltmeisterschaft vor vier Jahren gehört zu haben, aber sicher war sie sich nicht.

„Maria wird dich hier ein wenig rumführen, wenn du willst und bringt dich nachher zu deinem Platz. Sie spricht übrigens sehr gut Englisch." Dann verabschiedete er sich und ging zum Trainer.

Die beiden Frauen standen sich unsicher gegenüber und Hermine hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

Nach einer Weile, als sie schweigend das Training verfolgten, überlegte Hermine krampfhaft, wie sie das Eis brechen konnte. Sie konnte es ja immerhin versuchen.

„Kennst du Viktor schon lange?" fragte sie also. Maria, die eben noch fasziniert Viktor beobachtet hatte, wandte sich nun Hermine zu. Anscheinend erstaunt, dass diese noch immer neben ihr stand.

„Natürlich! Mein Bruder spielt schon sehr lange für die bulgarische Nationalmannschaft und als Viktor dann vor fünf Jahren ins Team kam - da war er übrigens siebzehn, genau wie ich damals – haben wir viel zusammen unternommen."

„Dann seid ihr gleichalt?" hakte Hermine nach, der auf einmal das Herz schwer wurde. Wenn sich die zwei so lange kannten, dann… war vielleicht auch mal etwas zwischen ihnen?

„Viktor ist einfach großartig", schwärmte Maria weiter. „Und die ganze Welt liebt ihn. Ich glaube er ist sehr stolz darauf, dass er es so weit gebracht hat." Hermine glaubte sich verhöhrt zu haben. Sprach Maria über den gleichen Viktor, den sie kannte? Ihr Innerstes wollte diese Frau anschreien und ihr sagen, dass sie da vollkommen falsch lag. Doch sie ließ es. Hermine wusste es besser, denn als sie sich in den vergangen Jahren schrieben, vertraute Viktor ihr an, dass er zwar Quidditch liebte, es aber bevorzugen würde, wenn die Welt seinen Namen nicht kannte und sein Land ihn nicht wie einen Volkshelden verehren würde. Natürlich schmeichelte ihn das, aber er könnte auch gut darauf verzichten. Hermine wusste, dass es genau diese Worte waren, die er in diesem Brief benutze, denn sie hatte sie mehrere Male gelesen. Wie jeden seiner Briefe. Und egal was diese Frau hier sagen würde, sie könnte sie nie davon überzeugen, dass sie ihn besser kannte als eben sie selbst, Hermine Granger.

Das Training dauerte noch lange und Hermine bekam Hunger. Dummerweise hatte Viktor den Rucksack mit dem Essen mitgenommen.

„Ich glaube, die werden noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sie soweit sind. Komm, wir holen uns was zu Essen." Maria zog Hermine mit sich, die noch einen letzten Blick auf Viktor warf.

Als sie sich dann eine ruhige Ecke zum Essen gesucht hatten, fragte Maria, ob Hermine mit ihren Eltern hier wäre.

„Ehm… nein, ich bin hier allein in Bulgarien."

„So? Dann machst du hier Urlaub?"

„So in etwa. Viktor hat mich zu sich eingeladen, den Sommer hier zu verbingen." Hermine ahnte, dass dieses Gespräch nicht gut ausgehen würde. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Maria schon lange in Viktor verliebt war. Ob die beiden tatsächlich mal etwas miteinander hatten, wagte sie sich nicht mehr zu fragen. Maria war eine hübsche dunkelhaarige Frau, etwas größer als sie selbst und sehr lebhaft.

„Das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Woher kennst du ihn?" Marias Ton wurde eine Spur schärfer.

„Oh… wir haben uns auf dem Trimagischen Turnier auf Hogwarts kennengelernt."

„Ach, wo dieser Harry Potter gewonnen hat? Völlig unverdient, wenn du mich fragst. Ich frage mich, was sich die Jury dabei gedacht hatte." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sprich nicht so von Harry! Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre… ich weiß nicht, was dann noch alles über uns gekommen wäre." Hermine war empört. Wie konnte sie es wagen, Harry so schlecht zu machen?

Sie aßen schweigend weiter und machten sich dann wortlos auf den Weg ins Stadion. Das Spiel würde bald beginnen, und um nicht in diese Menschenmenge zu geraten, war es ratsam, so früh wie möglich ihre Plätze aufzusuchen. Da Viktor Maria die Verantwortung für Hermine übertragen hatte, musste diese nun - willig oder nicht – Hermine zu ihrem Platz zu bringen.

Endlich sollte das Spiel beginnen. Die Aufregung wuchs ins Unermessliche, alle waren hibbelig und hüpften auf ihren Plätzen auf und ab. Hermine beugte sich leicht vor, um besser nach unten sehen zu können. Unbewusst hielt sie nach Viktor Ausschau.

Und dann ertönte eine Stimme, die durch das gesamte Stadion zu dringen schien.

„Meine Damen und Herren, willkommen zum internationalen Freundschaftsspiel Bulgarien gegen Norwegen. Die beiden Länder trafen bereits schon 143 Mal aufeinander, und wir werden sehen, was die 144. Partie nun bringen wird. Ich freu mich mit Ihnen auf ein gutes Spiel und möchte nun die norwegische Nationalmannschaft begrüßen. Hier kommen: Garborg! Skram! Hamsun! Undset! Ibsen! Bjørnson! Uuuuund Bojer!"

Die sieben norwegischen Quidditch Spieler kamen in ihren blauen Umhängen nacheinander hereingeflogen und wurden von den Fans begeistert empfangen. Auch Hermine klatschte begeistert und bekam dafür einen vernichtenden Blick von Maria.

„Und nun, begrüßen Sie mit mir zusammen die Spieler der bulgarischen Nationalmannschaft! Hier sind: Dimitrov! Zograf! Lazarov! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Und nicht zu vergessen… Kruuum!" Die Menge tobte und alle schienen nur seinen Namen zu rufen. "KRUM!" Aus einem Block hörte sie Mädchen im Chor rufen: "Viktor wir lieben dich!" Und Maria sprang auf und schrie ebenfalls laut seinen Namen und sprang auf und ab. Eine riesige Leinwand zeigte Viktor nun, wie er seine Position einnahm.

„Und nun, der Schiedsrichter aus Frankreich, Guillaume Rousselle!"

Die Bälle wurden freigelassen und das Spiel eröffnet. Hermine achtete kaum auf die Kommentare vom Stadionsprecher, sie beobachtete lediglich Viktor, der konzentriert in weiten Runden flog und das Feld nach dem einzigen Ball absuchte, der ihn interessierte: den Goldenen Schnatz.

„Levski hat den Quaffel, gibt ab an Zograf – oh, da hat es ihn auch schon erwischt. Der Klatscher kam von Hamsun. Na gut, weiter geht's. Bjørnson ist unterwegs zu Lazarov und – oh, 10 zu Null für Norwegen. Jungs, das wird ein hartes Spiel für euch. Zograf wieder am Quaffel, dann Dimitrov, wieder zurück an Zograf und – TOR FÜR BULGARIEN!"

Hermine fand die Spannung während des Spiels unerträglich. Eigentlich machte sie sich nicht viel aus Quidditch, doch konnte selbst sie sich der Faszination dieses Spiels nicht ganz entziehen. Sie sah aufgeregt, wie sich die Spieler in einem ungeheuren Tempo übers Spielfeld jagten und immer wieder Klatschern ausweichte. Auch Viktor musste öfter ausweichen, sonst wäre er schon längst getroffen worden.

„Und da stürzt sich Krum in die Tiefe! Hat er den Schnatz entdeckt? Es scheint so, denn er rast in einem ungeheuren Tempo hinunter! Bojer hinterher. Er nimmt an Geschwindigkeit zu, bald werden sie den Boden erreicht haben. Oh oh, wenn das mal gut geht!" Hermine ahnte, dass Viktor den Schnatz nicht gesehen hatte. Schon bei der Weltmeisterschaft hatte sie dieses Manöver gesehen, konnte sich allerdings nicht an den Namen erinnern. Harry und Ron könnten es ihr sofort unter stöhnen und augenrollen erklären, aber sie hatte einfach keinen Plan.

„Krum zieht im letzten Moment nach oben. Bojer ebenfalls! Oh, aber das war knapp, sehr knapp. Und – TOR FÜR BULGARIEN! 50:30 für Bulgarien."

Einige Minuten später stürzte sich Viktor wieder in die Tiefe, ein weiteres Mal versuchte er Bojer, den norwegischen Sucher aus der Bahn zu werfen. Doch in ihn scheint er seinen Meister gefunden zu haben und Viktor musste sich wirklich anstrengen um den Schnatz vor ihm zu fangen.

Das Spiel nahm noch an Tempo zu, sofern das denn noch ging. Die Klatscher flogen den Jägern nur so um die Ohren und sie hatten immer mehr Mühe, ihnen auszuweichen. Volkov ließ einen Klatscher so heftig durch die Gegend fliegen, dass er gleich zwei norwegische Jäger traf, die daraufhin taumelnd nach unten flogen. Sie konnten sich fangen, ehe sie den Boden erreichten.

Mitlerweile stand es 90:70, Bulgarien führte immer noch. „Bitte fang den Schnatz, bitte Viktor" murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Und dann endlich schien Viktor tatsächlich den Goldenen Schnatz gesehen zu haben. Er flog plötzlich zum gegenüberliegenden Spielfeldrand und von dort steil nach unten. Klatscher preschten in seine Richtung, wollten ihn aufhalten, doch Viktor war schneller. Hermine konnte gar nicht hinsehen. Sie betete nur, dass er heil bleiben würde.

„Bojer versucht mit Krum mitzuhalten aber… oh… hat er ihn?" Das Stadion hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„KRUM HAT DEN SCHNATZ GEFANGEN! BULGARIEN GEWINNT 250 ZU 70! DAS SPIEL IST AUS!" dröhnte es durch das Stadion, das nun völlig aus dem Häuschen war. Hermine sprang nun ebenfalls auf um Viktor landen zu sehen. Er wirkte erschöpft aber glücklich. Er hielt den Schnatz triumphierend in die Höhe und seine Mitspieler stürmten begeistert auf ihn zu. Auf der Leinwand sah Hermine Viktors Gesicht und es war ihr, als würde er sie direkt ansehen.

Da Hermine nicht wusste, wo sie sich mit Viktor nach dem Spiel trafen, lief sie einfach Maria hinterher, die sich nun nicht weiter um sie zu kümmern schien.

Beim Trainingsgelände trafen sie dann schließlich auf Viktor und die restlichen Spieler. Sie waren umringt von Reportern und gaben kleine Interviews. Als Viktor Hermine entdeckte konnte er sich losreißen und zu ihr gehen. Doch noch ehe er sie erreichen konnte, stürmte Maria auf ihn zu.

„Oh du warst einfach großartig! Ich wusste, dass du den Schnatz wieder fangen wirst!" Wird man die denn nie los, fragte sich Viktor verzweifelt. Nach diesem Spiel hatte er nun eigentlich nur ein Verlangen: Hermine in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch das würde er auf später verschieben müssen, noch waren zu viele Reporter unterwegs. Viktor hatte keinesfalls vor, etwas über sich und Hermine in der nächsten Ausgabe der Tageszeitung zu lesen. Zumal es da genaugenommen gar nichts gab, über das man hätte berichten können.

Maria belagerte ihn immer noch und er sah sich hilfesuchend nach Volkov um. Vielleicht konnte er seine Schwester bremsen.

Er hatte Glück; Volkov kam tatsächlich und nahm ihm seine Schwester ab, so dass Viktor zu Hermine gehen konnte. Er schloss sie nicht in seine Arme, wie er es so gerne getan hätte, doch strahlte er sie überglücklich an.

„Gut gespielt!" sagte Hermine atemlos.

„Du hast mir geholfe, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." Hermine wusste nichts darauf zu erwidern.

Die norwegische Mannschaft kam nun auch und gesellte sich zu der bulgarischen.

„Wo gehen wir jetzt hin?"

„Das Ministerium hat uns eine Club für heute gemietet und stellt uns diese Muggelfahrzeuge bereit, mit dene wir hingebracht werde." Und da kamen sie auch schon. Viktor und Hermine sowie zwei andere bulgarische Spieler nahmen in der ersten Limousine Platz. Viktor unterhielt sich kurz mit den anderen beiden auf Bulgarisch und stellte sie dann einander vor. Hermine fühlte sich trotz allem merkwürdig fehl am Platz…

Als sie im Club ankamen, warteten dort schon einen Menge Leute auf sie, die die Sieger bejubelten. Die Stimmung war großartig und aus großen Lautsprechern drang schon laute Musik von den „Schwestern des Schicksals".

Viktor und Hermine schoben sich durch die Menge. Von allen Seiten klopften ihm fremde Hände auf den Rücken und lobten ihn für sein gutes Spiel. Jeder schien mit ihm sprechen zu wollen und einzelne Spielzüge von ihm analysiert zu haben. Doch Viktor entschuldigte sich immer wieder und ging weiter. Er hatte nur Augen für Hermine und nichts Anderes interessierte ihn. Sie schoben sich zur Bar und bestellten Butterbier.

Noch ehe sie die Flaschen geleert hatten, fragte Viktor Hermine, ob sie tanzen wolle und sie nickte begeistert ihren hübschen Kopf.

Viktor nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. Auf der Tanzfläche drängten sich schon einige Leute, doch fanden die beiden noch genug Platz für sich. Die Musik wurde immer lauter und wilder und lachend hüpften die zwei hin und her, dehten sich im Kreis bis sie nicht mehr konnten und es sie zurück zur Bar verlangte.

„So viel Spaß hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr", sagte Hermine völlig außer Atem und stürzte ein halbes Butterbier hinunter.

„Ich auch nicht", lachte Viktor. Er hatte sich lange nicht mehr so frei und glücklich gefühlt. Kein Ruhm der Welt konnte ihm das geben, was er jetzt empfand.

„Komm Viktor, tanz mit mir!" Maria schob sich zwischen Hermine und Viktor und zerrte ihn mit sich zur Tanzfläche. Hermine konnte gar nicht so schnell gucken, da waren sie auch schon weg.

„Maria, ich will wirklich nicht!"

„Ich muss mit dir reden!" setzte sie hastig hinzu.

„Das können wir doch auch später…"

„Nein, eben nicht! Hör zu, ich weiß nicht was du an diesem Kind findest, aber werde sie so schnell wie möglich los!" Maria redete nicht lange drum herum, sondern kam gleich zum Punkt. Viktor allerdings verstand nicht richtig.

„Welches Kind?"

„Na, diese Hermine! Die will doch nur deinen Ruhm! Glaub mir, ich weiß es."

„Du? Du weißt gar nichts. Wenn du das tatsächlich von Her-minne glaubst, dann bist du auf dem Holzweg."

„Ha! Du bist ja blind vor Liebe!"

Hermine suchte die Tanzfläche von der Bar aus ab, doch konnte sie die beiden nicht entdecken. Ihr wurde wieder das Herz schwer und eine bisher ungekannte Traurigkeit erfüllte sie. Sollte Viktor doch etwas mit Maria haben? Hermine wollte das nicht glauben, aber ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie ja wohl kaum das Recht hatte zu bestimmen, wen Viktor lieben sollte. Tief in Gedanken versunken, bemerkte sie nicht, wie sich ihr ein Mann näherte. Er hatte sie schon den ganzen Abend beobachtet und wollte nun, da sie allein war, mit ihr sprechen.

„Willst du tanze?" fragte er. Er schien Bulgare zu sein, sein Akzent war ähnlich wie bei Viktor. Doch Hermine wollte nicht tanzen, nicht mit ihm.

„Nein danke. Ich mache gerade eine Pause."

„Ach, komm schon." Der Mann ließ nicht locker. Hermine sah ihn kurz an und ihr entging sein gieriger Ausdruck in den Augen nicht. Ihr Herz klopfte vor Angst.

„I-ich möchte wirklich nicht, danke." Wo war Viktor nur? Sie hoffte inständig, dass er gleich zurückkommen würde. Dann spürte sie plötzlich, wie sich die Spitze eines Zauberstabes in ihre Seite bohrte. Für alle um sie herum anscheinend unsichtbar oder so geschickt getarnt, dass es einfach nicht auffiel.

„Hör mal, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir tanze", sagte er leise an ihrem Ohr und eine Alkoholfahne wehte ihr entgegen. „Ich kann dir natürlich auch eine Fluch aufhalse, wenn dir das lieber ist." Was sollte sie nur tun? Sie hatte kaum eine andere Wahl, als mit diesem fremden Mann mitzugehen.

Viktor stritt sich heftig und laut mit Maria am Rande der Tanzfläche und wütend ging er zurück zur Bar. Er wusste, dass Maria sich sehr für ihn interessierte. Ihre Avancen waren auch stets eindeutig. Doch für Viktor war sie die kleine Schwester seines Teamkameraden und empfand lediglich Freundschaft für sie. Sein Herz gehörte schon längst einer anderen.

Als er an die Bar gelangte war Hermine weg. Er schaute durch den Club, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Unbewusst beschleunigte sich sein Herzschlag. Sicher, sie war bestimmt auf die Toilette gegangen… doch sein Gefühl sagte ihm etwas anderes. Instinktiv spürte er, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Also machte er sich auf die Suche nach Hermine.

Der Fremde drängte sie in eine ruhige dunkle Ecke des Clubs. Hermine fühlte sich hilflos und war ganz benebelt von der Alkoholfahne. Die Spitze des Zauberstabes drückte immer noch in ihrer Seite. Wehr dich, sagte ihr eine innere Stimme. Doch Hermine konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Es wäre doch so einfach gewesen. Selbst ein erfahrener Zauberer konnte nicht mit dem mithalten, was sie alles in den sieben Hogwartsjahren durchgemacht hatte. Und jetzt wurde sie von jemand überrumpelt, der nicht mal mehr geradeaus laufen konnte. Was war es nur, dass sie abhielt sich zu wehren?

Das Gesicht des Mannes kam immer näher; er wollte sie küssen, aber Hermine konnte noch rechtzeitig ihren Kopf zur Seite ziehen. Der Mann wurde wütend und zerrte an ihrem Oberteil. Warum sah es denn niemand? Warum half keiner? Heiße Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über ihre Wangen und verzweifelt dachte sie an Viktor. Sie spürte eine kalte nasse Zunge an ihrem Hals und ihr wurde übel. Mutlos trommelte sie mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Schultern und versuchte ihn von sich wegzustoßen.

„Petrificus totalus!" hörte sie jemanden aufgeregt rufen und der Mann erstarrte. So schnell wie nur irgendwie möglich wurde er zur Seite geschubst und Hermine erkannte Viktor der sie zu sich in seine Arme zog. Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an ihn und weinte bittere Tränen.

„Du bist da! Du bist gekommen!" schluchzte sie. Viktor war noch nie so erschrocken, wie in diesen Moment. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und tat es im Endeffekt für seine eigene Beruhigung. Was wäre nur passiert, wenn er nicht rechtzeitig hier gewesen wäre? Er wollte es sich nicht ausmalen.

Hermine beruhigte sich bald, denn ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie jetzt sicher war. Hier in Viktors Armen konnte ihr nichts mehr passieren.

Im Prinzip war es das, was ihr Unterbewusstsein verlangte: Sie wollte gerettet werden. In all den sieben Jahren Hogwarts musste sie andere beschützen, anderen helfen. Selbst Ron, für den sie eine gewisse Zeit tatsächlich Gefühle hegte, vermochte nicht, ihr diesen Schutz zu bieten, den sie doch so dringend brauchte.

„Komm wir gehe", murmelte er in ihr Haar und Hermine nickte leicht.

Im Garten der Krums angekommen hob er Hermine hoch und trug sie in ihr Bett.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte er sanft.

„Ja… ich glaube schon. Ich… ich bin immer noch durcheinander, aber es geht. Danke." Viktor nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie vorsichtig.

„Gutt. Das ist gutt" murmelte er. „Versprichst du mir etwas?"

„Alles."

„Ruf mich, wenn etwas ist, ja?" Damit ging er rüber in sein Zimmer. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, doch sie machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuhalten. So fand er es am besten, wenn er erst einmal ging. Hermine war stark, das wusste Viktor. Doch sicherlich würde das Spuren hinterlassen.

Als sich die Tür schloss und Dunkelheit sie umfing kam sie sich seltsam einsam vor. Hermine stand noch mal auf und zog sich um. Doch als sie wieder im Bett lag ging es ihr gar nicht gut. Überall schien es nach Alkohol zu riechen und Angst breitete sich in ihrem Herzen aus. Dann entschloss sie sich nach vielem hin und her aufzustehen und das einzig Richtige zu tun.

Vor Viktors Tür blieb sie stehen und klopfte zögerlich. Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten trat sie ein. Wahrscheinlich schlief er sowieso.

„Viktor?"

„Her-minne?" er klang überrascht und besorgt zugleich. Dann machte er Licht, damit er sie besser sehen konnte. „Ist etwas passiert? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja… es ist nur…" stotterte Hermine. Sie musste sich überwinden, die folgenden Worte laut auszusprechen. „K-kann ich heute bei dir schlafen? Ich… ich habe Angst…" und der sicherste Ort, an dem ich jetzt sein möchte, ist in deinen Armen zu liegen, fügte sie still hinzu.

Viktor überlegte nicht lange sondern rutschte ein wenig zur Seite und hob die Decke. Dankbar lief Hermine zu ihm und huschte ins Bett. Sofort zog er sie in seine Arme. Es war für Hermine ein unbeschreibbar schönes Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein. Ja, sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Noch nie hatte sie so für einen Jungen empfunden wie für Viktor. Noch nie lag sie mit einem Jungen in einem Bett. Viktor ließ sie die letzte Stunde vergessen machen, jetzt zählte nur dieser Moment.

Hermine drängte sich dicht an ihn, legte ihre Hände auf seine nackte Brust und war selig. Sie spürte seinen Herzschlag und sah in seine Augen. Zärtlich küsste er ihre Stirn und ihr Augenlid, seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Hüfte. Viktor löschte das Licht und Hermine fühlte sich unsagbar geborgen.

So fanden sie schließlich Ruhe und schliefen gemeinsam ein.

A/N: danke für eure Reviews freu


	5. Tag 4

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Tag 4 +

Hatte er jemals so viel Glück empfunden, wie an diesem Morgen? Viktor wagte dies zu bezweifeln. Wie schön sie ist, dachte er und strich ihr behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Seit dem er sie vor vier Jahren zum ersten Mal sah hatte sie sich – äußerlich - sehr verändert. Ihre ansonst sehr buschigen Haare fielen ihr nun in sanften Locken über Schulter und Rücken. Und nicht nur das, auch hatte ihre Figur sanfte Rundungen erhalten.

Unwillkürlich dachte er an den Weihnachtsball in Hogwarts. Es war so schwer sie zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen wollte. Stundenlang saß er in der Bibliothek und wartete auf einen günstigen Moment, sie zu fragen. Aber entweder waren ihre Freunde bei ihr oder gackernde Mädchen versteckten sich hinter Regalen um ihm aufzulauern. Nein, er wollte keine Zuschauer, wenn er eine Abfuhr bekam. Und dessen war er sich damals ziemlich sicher. Dennoch wollte er sie wenigstens gefragt haben. Während sich alle Welt für ihn interessierte, schien sie die Einzige zu sein, dessen Ruhm für sie keine Bedeutung hatte. Hermine nahm seine Einladung dankend an und er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Genau wie jetzt. Was hatte er nur getan, dass Fortuna ihn so liebte?

Hermine regte sich. Sie lächelte im Schlaf. Hatte sie einen schönen Traum? Vielleicht träumte sie ja gerade von ihm? Doch so viel wollte er sich dann doch nicht anmaßen. Es reichte ihm vollkommen zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging. Nach dem Vorfall von gestern abend war er sehr besorgt um Hermine. So aufgelöst und verzweifelt hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Es hatte ihn schockiert, zu sehen, was ihr gerade angetan wurde und am liebsten hätte er diesem Fremden einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, den er nicht so schnell vergessen hätte.

Viktor hätte Ewigkeiten damit verbringen können, sie in seinen Armen zu halten und einfach nur anzuschauen.

Hermine wachte langsam auf. Ihre Augenlider flackerten kurz, bevor sie sie öffnete. Für den ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war. Aber es war egal, denn sie fühlte sich einfach glücklich. Woran lag das nur? Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab und fanden andere. Sie waren ebenso braun wie ihre und doch ganz anders. Viktor. Er war immer noch da und hielt sie in seinen Armen. Alle schlechten Gedanken und Gefühle von gestern waren vergessen.

„Hast du gut geschlafe?" flüsterte er in die Stille hinein.

„Ich habe nie besser geschlafen", antwortete sie ehrlich und ließ ihren Blick über seinen Oberkörper schweifen. Doch blieb er letztendlich an seinen Lippen hängen.

„Keine böse Träume?" fragte er um sicher zu gehen. Sie verneinte.

Und dann schien es Ewigkeiten zu dauern, bis etwas passierte. Viktor drehte sie sanft auf den Rücken und legte sich halb über sie. Wie sollte er es nur anstellen? Sein Herz schlug so wild in seiner Brust, dass er dachte, es wolle hinaus hüpfen und der ganzen Welt mitteilen, was er für dieses Mädchen empfand. Würde sie ihn ablehnen, wenn er jetzt versuchte, sie zu küssen? Das würde er nur auf einen Weg herausfinden…

Hermine wartete angespannt. Was überlegte er denn noch? Sollte vielleicht sie die Initiative ergreifen? Aber wie? Fragen über Fragen, auf die Hermine keine Antwort wusste.

Viktor schien sich allerdings entschieden zu haben. Er hob eine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und streichelte sanft ihre Wange. Dann sah er ihr noch einmal prüfend in die Augen und als er keine Anzeichen von Abneigung darin fand, beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie endlich. Warme zarte Lippen empfingen ihn und erwiderten seinen Kuss. Hermine dachte, sie müsse zerspringen vor Glück; in ihren Ohren hörte sie ihr eigenes Blut rauschen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch enger an sich. Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie sehr sich nach diesen Moment gesehnt hatte. Schon einmal hatten sie sich geküsst, doch das war vor vier Jahren und mehr ein flüchtiger Abschiedskuss. Nicht vergleichbar mit diesem hier.

Als sie sich voneinander lösen konnten sahen sie sich lächelnd an. Keiner brauchte etwas zu sagen, jeder wusste, was der andere dachte und glücklich umarmten sie sich. Endlich hatten sie zueinander gefunden, auch wenn ihre Herzen den Weg schon lange gekannt hatten. Voller Zuneigung fuhr Hermines Hand über seinen Rücken, was Viktor einen kleinen Seufzer entlockte. Ihre Lippen fanden erneut den Weg zueinander und trafen sich zu einem zweiten innigen Kuss. Seine Zunge schob sich dabei sanft und doch fordernd zwischen ihre Lippen. Hermine genoss das folgende Zungenspiel und obwohl sie zuerst darüber erschrak, fand sie doch bald Gefallen daran.

Viktors Hand schlich sich unter Hermines Shirt und fuhr sanft über ihren Bauch hoch bis unter ihre Brüste. Es hätte ewig so weiter gehen können und Hermine war sich nicht sicher, wie weit sie tatsächlich gegangen wäre, hätte es nicht gerade in diesem Augenblick an der Tür geklopft.  
"Viktor? Bist du wach? Unten wartet Besuch auf dich", hörten sie seine Mutter sagen. Beide ließen vor Schreck voneinander ab und rückten ein Stück auseinander.

„Ich komme gleich" rief Viktor mit etwas heiserer Stimme. Stille trat ein bis sie Viktors Mutter die Treppe hinunter gehen hörten.

„Du kannst noch liege bleibe, wenn du möchtest", sagte er leise und küsste sie erneut. Dann stand er auf und zog sich etwas an. Hermine beobachtete ihn verlegen und schalt sich nachher selbst als Kind.

„Bis nachher", verabschiedete er sich und ging nach unten.

Als die Tür sich schloss begann Hermines Herz wie verrückt zu klopfen. Sie spürte noch immer seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, als hätten diese Spuren auf ihr hinterlassen. Das Rauschen in ihren Ohren nahm zu und ihr wurde ganz schwummrig. Aber es war schön. War das Liebe?

Viktor fragte sich, wer ihn wohl besuchte.

Als er die Treppe hinunter kam, hörte er bereits eine vertraute Stimme. Allerdings löste diese Stimme unbehagen aus und er ahnte, was gleich auf ihn zu kommen würde.

„Viktor!" rief Maria schrill und wollte schon wieder auf ihn zu stürmen. Mit Mühe konnte er sie davon abhalten, sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen.

„Ich hatte mich gefragt, wo du gestern Abend so plötzlich hin warst. Ging es dir nicht gut? Ich meine… nach unserem Streit. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich so hart treffen würde. Es tut mir leid", begann Maria auch gleich und stürzte sich in die Vorstellung, Viktor habe wegen ihr allein Liebeskummer bekommen. Sie war sich nun sicher, dass er Hermine nur benutzen wollte, um sie eifersüchtig zu machen. Aber das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen…

„Bist du deswegen gekommen?" wunderte sich Viktor. Er sah sich im Wohnzimmer um. Wo war seine Mutter, wenn man sie mal brauchte?

„Ja", hauchte sie und sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du vorhast, aber in Ordnung. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an. Und jetzt raus hier. Du weißt ja, wo die Tür ist", zischte er grimmig.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Ich weiß, was du für mich empfindest."

„So? Dann weißt du hoffentlich auch, dass diese Empfindungen nie über eine Freundschaft hinausgehen werden!" Viktor warf ihr einen zornigen Blick zu. „Lass mich und Hermine in Ruhe, ja?"

Maria kaute heftig auf ihrer Unterlippe. Wie konnte er es wagen?

„Dann", zischte sie, „pass gut auf Hermine auf. Nicht dass ihr noch… etwas zustößt." Damit rauschte sie zur Tür hinaus. Viktor war schockiert und kreidebleich im Gesicht. War das eine Drohung? Sofort lief er hinauf in sein Zimmer und schaute nach, ob Hermine noch da war.

Sie schreckte hoch als sich die Tür ruckartig öffnete und Viktor hineinstürmte.

„Was ist?" fragte sie ihn. Er wirkte sehr angespannt. Als er sie sah atmete er jedoch erleichtert auf. Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett und ließ sich erleichtert auf die Bettkante nieder.

„Nicht so wichtig", murmelte er. Hermine glaubte ihm nicht.

„Wer hat dich denn besucht?"

„Erzähl ich dir später." Viktor rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Na gut."

„Hör mal, hast du Schwimmsache dabei? Wir könnte zum See gehe."

„Oh das hört sich gut an. Ich geh gleich rüber und pack ein paar Sachen ein."

„Gutt, und… pack ein paar Sache mehr ein."

„Warum?"

„Weil wir dort übernachte werde", grinste Viktor. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit daran gedacht, mit Hermine am See zu zelten. Jetzt fand er die Gelegenheit am günstigsten.

„Ist es noch weit?" jammerte Hermine, die mit ihrem großen Rucksack ihre Müh und Not hatte.

„Nur noch ein paar Minute."

Hermine hätte nie gedacht, dass Viktor eine derartige Muggelaktivität wie zelten faszinierend fand. Sie selbst zeltete eigentlich ungern und wenn, dann nur im Garten. Aber auch das war schon lange her und seit dem sie in Hogwarts zur Schule ging, hatte sie dafür auch überhaupt keine Zeit. Zum letzten Mal zeltete sie… ach ja. Es war vor vier Jahren. Bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft.

„So, Achtung. Es wird abschüssig", warnte Viktor die in ihren Gedanken verunkene Hermine. Doch es war zu spät. Hermine trat ins Leere und fiel prompt nach vorne, stieß dabei Viktor um und zusammen trudelten sie eher mäßig als schnell den Hang hinunter. Mit ihrem schweren Rucksack auf dem Rücken war sie zuerst unten, dann folgte Viktor, der neben ihr landete. Ungläubig starrten sie in den Himmel.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Hermine und musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Geht es dir gutt? Hast du dich verletzt?"

„Alles in Ordnung." Sie rappelte sich wieder hoch und sah sich um. Es verschlug ihr glatt die Sprache. Sie fand sich auf einer satten grünen Wiese wieder und vor ihr ragten einige Bäume auf. Dazwischen glitzerte bereits Wasser, also musste der See, von dem Viktor sprach inmitten dieses kleinen Wäldchens liegen.

„Gutt… also vergiss das mit den paar Minute. Wir sind da." Er schmunzelte, nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie hinter sich her.

„Das ist wunderschön!" sagte sie atemlos, als sie sich dem See näherten. Er lag vollkommen ruhig da und schien von innen her zu leuchten. Und trotz dem die Sonne so heiß auf die Erde schien war das Wasser sehr kühl. Hermine erschrak als sie wenig später mit hochgekrempelten Jeans in den See watete.

„Das ist ja eiskalt!"

„Keine Angst, du gewöhnst dich schnell daran."

Wie sie so still am Rand stand und das Wasser ihre Füße kühlte, spürte sie plötzlich etwas um ihre Fesseln gleiten. Hermine erschauderte und sprang regelrecht aus dem See heraus.

„Irgendwas ist da im Wasser!"

„Fische. Aber eigentlich sind die selten so dicht am Ufer. Hat sich wohl einer verirrt. Keine Sorge, die fühle sich weiter hinte viel wohler." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie sah ihn erleichtert an.

Viktor wurde das Herz schwer, wie er sie da so stehen sah. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Maria vorhatte, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihre Drohung ernst gemeint war.

„Was hast du?" fragte Hermine unsicher, als sie seinen versteinerten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Oh… ich… ich habe nur gerade überlegt, wo wir das Zelt aufbaue", log Viktor und sah sich nach einer geeigneten Stelle um. Er schwang den Zauberstab und das Zelt baute sich von alleine auf. Hermine fragte sich, ob es so ein Zelt wie das der Weasleys war und trat kurze Zeit später hinein. Fehlanzeige. Stink normales Zelt. Sehr ungewöhnlich für eine Zaubererfamilie.

„Bist du enttäuscht?" fragte Viktor vorsichtig als er ihr Gesicht sah.

„Nein… natürlich nicht."

„Ich könnte auch noch das Zelt von meinem Dad hole, das ist sicherlich komfortabler…"

„Nein. Wirklich, es ist so in Ordnung." Sie lächelte und Viktor erkannte, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Gutt, dann würde ich sage, lass uns schwimme gehe."

Die beiden legten ihre Rucksäcke ins Zelt und während Hermine drinnen blieb und sich die Sachen auszog, unter denen ihr Bikini zum Vorschein kam, zog sich Viktor draußen um. Kurz darauf sprang er auch schon ins Wasser. Hermine trat äußerst vorsichtig aus dem Zelt.

Sie entdeckte Viktor im See, der schon weit zur Mitte geschwommen war. Sie hoffte, er wolle nicht, dass sie dort auch hinschwamm – sie dachte dabei an die Fische, die ihr dann um die Beine schwimmen würden.

„Komm rein, es ist herrlich", rief er ihr zu und schwamm wieder Richtung Ufer.

Langsam watete sie wieder ins Wasser und schmiss sich schließlich hinein um ihm entgegen zu schwimmen. Hermine keuchte, als ihr die Kälte bewusst wurde.

„Du musst dich warm schwimme", lachte Viktor und tauchte vor ihr unter.

„Was? Viktor?" Sie schaute sich um, doch er war nirgends zu sehen. Weiter hinten tauchte er dann wieder auf. Hermine schwamm zu ihm und eigentlich wollte sie mit ihm schimpfen. Doch als sie bei ihm ankam hatte sie keine Puste mehr und warm war ihr auch. Stattdessen bespritzte sie ihn mit einer Ladung Wasser. Lachend revanchierte er sich bei Hermine.

Sie tobten noch eine Weile herum, bespritzten sich gegenseitig mit Wasser und lagen sich lachend in den Armen.

Hermine wunderte es, dass die beiden hier ganz alleine waren. An so einen schönen Ort mussten doch mehrere Leute herkommen.

Als Viktor und Hermine wieder ans Ufer schwammen und sich schließlich auf eine riesige Decke legten, fragte sie ihn danach.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Bin eher durch Zufall hierhergekomme. Seitdem bin ich jede Sommer hier. Um nachzudenke. Zu schwimme. Briefe zu schreibe…" Dabei sah er Hermine vielsagend an. Viktor hatte sich auf einen Arm abgestützt und ließ seinen Blick unbewusst über Hermines Körper schweifen. Diese lag der Länge nach auf der Decke, auf dem Bauch, den Kopf zur Seite um Viktor besser ansehen zu können.

„Also", sprach Hermine, „Wer hat dich denn nun heute morgen besucht?" Bei dieser Frage wurde Viktor kreidebleich im Gesicht. Er wollte nicht darüber reden, nicht jetzt.

„Nun rück endlich mit der Sprache raus!" nörgelte Hermine.

„Es… ist nicht so einfach…"

„Oh, es ist doch nicht etwas Schlimmes passiert?" fragte sie und hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor dem Mund. Warum nur musste sie immer alles genau wissen wollen?

„Nein… Maria war heute Morge mein Besuch." Jetzt war es an Hermine, kreidebleich zu werden. Ich wusste es, dachte sie. Jetzt will er mir sicherlich sagen, dass er Maria liebt und sie eigentlich nächste Woche heiraten wollen. Na gut, vielleicht nicht gerade das, aber so ähnlich.

„Ach so. U-und… was hat sie gesagt?" Nein, eigentlich wollte sie das gar nicht wissen. Es würde ihr nur weh tun.

„Sie wollte wisse, warum ich gestern plötzlich weg war. Maria dachte, nachdem wir uns heftig gestritte hatte, wäre ich aus Liebeskummer weggegange. Was völlig absurd ist. Als ob ich wege ihr jemals Liebeskummer bekomme würde. Die soll sich mal bitte jemand andere suche, an den sie sich ranhänge kann. Aber bitte nicht mich." Viktor redete sich in Rage.

„Und dann, als ich ihr zeigte wo die Tür ist, droht sie mir auch noch."

„Sie hat dir gedroht? Weswegen?" In Hermines Kopf schossen tausend Gedanken kreuz und quer.

„Nicht so wichtig." Viktor konnte sich noch rechtzeitig bremsen. Er wollte Hermine einfach nicht damit belasten.

„Ich jag dir einen Fluch auf wenn du es mir nicht sagst!"

„Glaub mir, du willst es nicht wissen."

„Und ob ich will! Jetzt sag's einfach, dann geht's dir vielleicht auch besser."

„Ach, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr die richtigen Worte, die sie benutzt hatte…"

„Keine Ausreden! Ich warne dich..." Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab hervor. Er seufzte tief und erzählte ihr schließlich alles.

„Das ist alles?" Hermine schaute ihn ungläubig an. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass er sich damit den halben Tag lang rumgeschlagen hatte.

„Nimm das bitte nicht auf die leichte Schulter, Her-minne. Maria ist hinterlistiger als du glaubst. Mich würde nicht wundern, wenn sie dir hat glaube mache, ich hätte mal etwas mit ihr gehabt oder hätte es immer noch." Das ließ Hermine nun doch stutzig machen. Denn das war genau das, was sie gedacht hatte.

„Ach… hattest du nicht?"

„Siehst du! Sie hat dir auch irgendwelche Mist erzählt."

„Aber ich dachte tatsächlich, dass du…"

„Warum hast mich nicht einfach gefragt?"

„Ich… ich… dachte, das würde mich nichts angehen und hab mich nicht getraut", sagte Hermine nun sehr leise und fast beschämend.

„Du kannst mich alles frage, ja? Alles", sagte Viktor mit Nachdruck. Hermine nickte nur. Beide lagen noch eine ganze Weile am Ufer und sonnten sich, redeten über dies und das und genossen einfach die Zeit, die die hier zusammen verbrachten. Eigentlich hörte Viktor schon lange nicht mehr richtig zu, denn er fragte sich ständig, warum es schon wieder so schwierig war, sie einfach zu küssen. Wenn er das vor jedem Kuss durchmachen musste…

Hermine bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich der Himmel plötzlich verzog. Dunkle Regenwolken schoben sich vor die Sonne und ohne Vorwarnung begann es zu Regnen. Erst ganz langsam, und dann immer heftiger.

Erschrocken standen beide auf, gingen aber langsam und lachend zum Zelt.

„Passiert das hier öfter?" fragte Hermine und sah zweifelnd aus der Zeltöffnung.

„Eigentlich nicht, aber Ausnahme bestätige die Regel, oder?" sagte Viktor lachend und reichte ihr ein Handtuch. Beide waren nach dem Regenguss schon wieder klitschnass. Schwere Regentropfen trommelten nun aufs Zelt. Hermine setzte sich und legte sich das Handtuch um die Schulter.

„Ob das noch mal aufhört?", fragte sie mit einem Blick zur Seite, wo sich Viktor nun hinsetzte.

„Kannst du vergesse. Wenn es hier erst einmal angefange hat, dann dauert es ne Weile, bis es wieder schön ist." Er machte eine Pause und sprach dann weiter. „Du solltest dir deine Haare trocknen. Es wird heute Nacht kalt."

„Mir wird sicherlich nicht kalt", sagte sie und ihr wurde wieder diese knisternde Nähe zu Viktor bewusst.

„Nein, wirklich", meinte er und nahm ein weiteres Handtuch, legte es ihr auf den Kopf und rubbelte ihre Haare damit behutsam ab, so dass wenigstens die Grobe Nässe daraus verschwand. Hermine sah ihn fasziniert an. Ein Kribbeln erfüllte sie und beflügelte ihre Gedanken. Es schien ihr eine Ewigkeit her zu sein, als sie sich geküsst hatten. Warum eigentlich hatten sie es seitdem nicht wieder getan?

„Ehm… Viktor? Warum siehst du mich nicht an?" Es war ihr gerade eben aufgefallen. Schon eine ganze Weile vermied Viktor es, Hermine anzusehen. Stattdessen schaute er an ihr vorbei oder auf seine Hände.

„Was?" Viktor schreckte auf, er war gerade tief in Gedanken versunken und trocknete immer noch ihre Haare.

„Du weißt was ich meine." Dabei rückte sie noch ein Stück näher an ihn heran. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und eigentlich konnte sie kaum glauben, was sie hier tat. Viktor legte endlich das Handtuch zur Seite und betrachtete Hermine nun eingehend. Warum nur musste es immer so schwer sein? Es war ja nicht so, dass es ihm an Selbstvertrauen mangelte. Doch fragte er sich ständig, ob es tatsächlich das war, was Hermine wollte. Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie sich in irgendeiner Weise von ihm überrumelt fühlen würde.

„Viktor, jetzt sei kein so verdammter Gentleman und küss mich einfach!" platzte es aus Hermine heraus, die es nun einfach nicht mehr länger aushielt. Ihr blieb keine Zeit mehr, über das Gesagte nachzudenken, denn Viktor nahm sie beim Wort.

Voll unterdrückter Leidenschaft küsste er sie nun. Hermine wurde ganz schwindlig. Aber das war egal, denn starke Arme hielten sie fest. Und nach einer Weile lagen sie auf der dicken Decke, die über dem Zeltboden ausgebreitet war. Viktor ließ von ihren Lippen ab und küsste stattdessen ihren Hals. Seine Hände glitten langsam und äußerst behutsam über ihre Brust, ihren Bauch, strichen über ihre Oberschenkel und machten sich wieder auf den Weg zurück.

Das Kribbeln in Hermine wurde stärker und schien sich in ihrer Mitte zu sammeln, wo es sich in einem süßen Ziehen äußerte.

Für einen Moment hörte Viktor auf und sah Hermine an.

„Du weißt, ich würde nichts mache, was du nicht auch willst" sagte er leise mit belegter Stimme und wartete ihre Antwort ab.

Sie kam in unerwarteter Form, denn Hermine nahm seine Hand und legte sie sich klopfenden Herzens auf ihre Brust. Überrascht sah er sie an. Er wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte und seufzend legte er sich zurück, zog Hermine halb über sich. Sie küssten sich erneut, doch war es diesmal nicht das gleiche. Vorfreude und Verlangen schwangen in diesem Kuss mit.

Viktors Hände strichen zärtlich über ihren Rücken und machten sich schließlich an den Schnüren ihres Bikinis zu schaffen. Es folgte weiteres und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, als sich Viktor immer noch mit größter Beherrschung zwischen ihre Beine legte…

Hermine schloss die Augen. Wie konnte Schmerz gleichzeitig so schön sein?

Immer noch schwer atmend lagen die zwei nun engumschlungen unter einer Decke. Es war jetzt beträchtlich dunkler geworden und sie fühlten sich etwas schläfrig. Die Stille wurde nur von dem lauten Regen unterbrochen. Hermine bettete ihren Kopf an seine Brust, lauschte dem schnellen Herzschlag. Es klang wie Musik in ihren Ohren.

„Viktor?"

„Hmm?"

„Egal was passiert: Lass mich nicht mehr los!" Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie sich nirgends so wohl fühlen würde, wie in seinen Armen.

Er zog sie noch enger an sich, küsste ihre Stirn und schließlich ihre Lippen. Jetzt nicht mehr mit dieser Leideschaft von vorhin, sondern sanft und fast schüchtern. Viktor müsste bescheuert sein, wenn er sie loslassen würde. Kein Ruhm dieser Welt konnte ihm Hermines Zuneigung geben.

Und darüber war er froh.


	6. Tag 5

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Tag 5 +

Es regnete immer noch in Strömen als Hermine mitten in der Nacht aus einem Alptraum hochschreckte. Kerzengerade saß sie im Zelt und rang nach Luft. Wieder einmal hatte sie von Voldemort geträumt.

Es war nur ein Traum, versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht und die Panik schien sie fast zu übermannen. Sie wusste, wie es war ihm gegenüberzustehen und gegen ihn zu kämpfen. Hermine sah sich um, doch es war stockfinster. Ihr wurde bewusst, dass sie nichts anhatte und kroch ganz schnell zurück unter die Decke.

Sie sah wieder alles ganz deutlich vor sich. Es war zwar erst ein paar Wochen her, doch hatte sie das meiste verdrängt. Voldemort mit seinen Getreuen, an deren Spitze Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy standen. Obwohl sie glaubten, keine Chance zu haben, schlugen sie sich unheimlich gut, bis Hilfe von Lupin, Tonks und vielen anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens kam. Sie hatten doch Voldemort vernichtet, oder? Eine merkwürdige Kälte machte sich in ihr breit und Hermine begann zu zittern. Was, wenn Voldemort doch noch eine Hintertür offen hatte und er entkommen konnte? Sie versuchte sich genau an die schicksalhafte Nacht zu erinnern und sah Ron, Harry, Neville und viele andere vor sich, die sich ihnen beim Kampf gegen Voldemort angeschlossen hatten. Grüne Blitze schossen durch die Gegend und sie hatten Mühe, ihnen rechtzeitig auszuweichen, während sie selbst Flüche losließen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch Harry und Voldemort in einen anderen Raum verschwinden, aus dem Harry als Einziger wieder herauskam. Als die anderen später nachsahen, war dort niemand mehr. Ein Zauberstab lag am Boden und das war für sie alle das Zeichen, das Voldemort besiegt war. Aber war er es wirklich? Harry sagte ja, und wirkte um so einiges erleichtert. Also musste es stimmen.

Warum also diese Angst vor diesem Traum? Hermine lauschte in die Stille hinein und in der Ferne hörte sie Donnergrollen. Aber sie hörte auch das leise, gleichmäßige Atmen neben ihr. Viktor schien tief und fest zu schlafen.

Ein Blitz erhellte die Szenerie, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall und Hermine erschrak so heftig dass sie laut aufschrie. Sie sah Schatten an der Zeltwand und, was noch viel schlimmer war, sie sah Viktor blutüberströmt neben ihr liegen. Noch ehe es wieder ganz dunkel wurde rüttelte sie an ihm herum und rief immer wieder verzweifelt seinen Namen. So lange, bis sie nach sich rufen hörte und ein zweites Mal aufschreckte.

„Her-minne! Wach auf!" Viktor war in dem Moment aufgewacht, als sie schrie und wie verrückt um sich schlug. Sie wandt sich aus seiner Umarmung und schien wie von Sinnen. Viktor hatte Angst, er würde sie nicht aufwecken können. Was war denn bloß los? Welcher Traum konnte so dermaßen schlimm sein, dass sie sich so verhielt?

Hermine wurde endlich bewusst, dass alles nur ein Traum war und schlug die Augen auf, die sie immer noch verkrampft verschlossen hatte. Sie erkannte Viktor über sich, der sie nun mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf die weiche Decke drückte.

„Scht… du hast geträumt", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, und für einen Augenblick wurde sie ganz still und ruhig. Aber dann brach Hermine ohne Vorwarnung in Tränen aus. Sie hielt ihre Hände vors Gesicht und heftige Schluchzer ließen sie erbeben. Viktor zog sie wieder zurück in seine Arme und er erschrak: Ihr Körper war eiskalt.

„Hermine!" rief er jetzt laut und langsam, wobei er sich ganz besonders viel Mühe gab, ihren Namen auszusprechen. Er machte sich langsam Sorgen um sie, vor allem weil er nicht wusste, wie er ihr helfen konnte.

„Bitte sag mir, was los ist!"

„I-ich k-kann nicht!" Hermine würde es nicht wagen, das laut auszusprechen, was sie gesehen hatte.

„So beruhige dich doch!" Verzweiflung schwang in seiner Stimme mit, doch drang sie gar nicht bis zu Hermine durch.

Eine ganze Weile brauchte sie, bis sie sich endlich beruhigte und ihre Arme um Viktor schlang. Sein Körper wärmte sie und allmählich zog sich die Kälte aus ihrem Körper zurück. Er war da, dachte sie, er war nicht tot.

Und nur das zählte jetzt.

Viktor glaubte, er hätte sie bereits verzweifelt und aufgelöst gesehen. Doch das hier war nichts im Vergleich zur letzten Nacht, als dieser Fremde sich an ihr vergehen wollte.

Hermine war wieder eingeschlafen; die Erschöpfung war zu groß für sie. Aber er, er würde diese Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Stattdessen wachte er über seiner Geliebten und achtete auf das kleinste Zeichen eines erneuten Alptraums. Er würde sie sofort wecken. Und so wartete er bis zum Morgengrauen.

Hermine wachte langsam auf. Viktor lächelte sie müde an.

„Geht es dir gutt?" fragte er vorsichtig und beobachtete sie genau. Sie nickte nur und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt, was du heute Nacht geträumt hast?"

„Heute Nacht…?" murmelte sie immer noch ganz schlaftrunken. Sie überlegte lange und da fiel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein. Viktor erkannte es daran, wie sie ihn erschrocken ansah. Doch sie sagte nichts.

„Erzähl es mir. Bitte. Es wird dir dann besser gehe."

„Nein… ich will nicht. Nicht jetzt." Hermine drehte ihm den Rücken zu und kaute an einem Fingernagel.

„Ich will dich zu nichts dränge, aber bevor du dich damit den ganze Tag rumquälst ehe du es mir heute Abend sowieso erzählst: Sag es jetzt." Viktor hatte Mühe, sich zu beherrschen und nicht wütend zu werden. Er zog sie wieder an sich und drehte sie um, so dass sie ihn ansehen musste.

„Weißt du noch? Egal was passiert, lass mich nie mehr los? Und weißt du was? Genau das habe ich auch nicht vor." Er küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Alle Angst schien sich von ihr zu lösen und es wurde ihr wieder leichter ums Herz. Ja, dachte sie, er wird immer für mich da sein. Ihm konnte sie alles erzählen. Und so berichtete sie nun stockend von ihrem Traum. Alles, an das sie sich erinnern konnte.

„Es war so real, Viktor. Ich dachte tatsächlich… dass… dass du… na du weißt schon. Vor allem weil ich in diesem Traum einen Traum hatte. Ich dachte, ich wäre schon längst wach und dann sah ich dich da liegen…" Ihre Stimme versagte und die großen braunen Augen füllten sich abermals mit Tränen.

„Scht, es ist doch alles in Ordnung."

„Nein, ist es nicht!" platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Als wir vor ein paar Wochen Voldemort besiegen konnten… irgendetwas stimmte bei der ganzen Sache nicht. Aber ich komm da einfach nicht drauf." Hermine rätselte weiter. Allmählich beruhigte sie sich und ging das Ganze nun von der sachlichen Seite an. Ob sie es nun glaubte oder nicht, aber es half ihr tatsächlich mit Viktor darüber zu sprechen.

„Vielleicht solltest du Harry schreibe und ihn frage, was er dazu meint?" schlug Viktor vor.

„Oh ja, das werde ich. Aber erst, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind." Hermine lächelte und schmiegte sich dichter an Viktor an. Jetzt erst kam ihr wieder in den Sinn, was für einen schönen Abend die zwei miteinander verbracht hatten. Sie hatten sich immer noch nichts angezogen und es schien sie auch nicht weiter zu stören. Hermines Augen folgten ihrer Hand, die nun über Viktors Brust wanderte. Zögernd ließ sie diese tiefer gleiten, hinab zu seinem Po. Viktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was hatte sie vor? Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gefiel, aber das kam dann doch ein wenig überraschend.

Er drückte sie wieder zurück auf den Rücken und begann sie erneut zu küssen. Es blieb nicht nur dabei. Gefühle überwältigten sie und so liebten sie sich in den frühen Morgenstunden ein weiteres Mal.

„Was meinst du? Sollen wir wieder nach Hause?" fragte Viktor und sah dabei prüfend nach draußen. „Besser wird das Wetter jedenfalls nicht."

„Mir ist egal, wie das Wetter ist. So lange du nur bei mir bist", flüsterte Hermine dicht an seinem Ohr. In diesen Moment schworen sich beide, still und heimlich, jeder für sich, den anderen immer zu lieben. Komme was wolle.

„Dann lass uns gehe, ja? Wir könne appariere und das Zelt später hole."

Sie packten ihre Rucksäcke und kurz darauf standen sie im vertrauten Garten der Krums. Lachend rannten sie ins Haus hinein um nicht allzu nass zu werden.

Sie erschraken, als sie darin alles verwüstet vorfanden.

„Was...?" Mehr brachte Viktor nicht hervor; sofort rief er nach seinen Eltern. Er fand sie in der Küche.

„Mum? Dad? Was ist hier los?"

„Heute Nacht wurde eingebrochen. Sie haben alles demoliert, aber seltsamerweise nichts mitgenommen."

„Aber warum sollte jemand einbreche und nichts mitnehme?"

„Dass, Viktor, hrabe wir uns auch schon gefragt." Viktors Vater saß am Küchentisch und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Wo sind sie denn eigestiege?"

Viktors Mutter sah kurz zu Hermine, als ob sie abschätzen wollte, ob sie es sagen sollte oder nicht.

„Sie sind durchs Gästezimmer gekommen", sagte sie daher nur und Viktor ahnte, durch welches.

„Zum Glück wart ihr zelten. So konnte euch nichts passieren." Seine Mutter schaute beide froh an. „Ach Hermine, sieh doch bitte nach, ob bei dir etwas fehlt, ja? Einige Zauberer aus dem Ministerium waren schon da und haben sich alles angeschaut. Du kannst also in Ruhe alles durchsehen." Hermine nickte und ging die Treppe hoch. Wenig später folgte Viktor.

Das Zimmer sah grauenhaft aus. Alle Kleidungsstücke waren auf dem Boden verteilt und zerknittert. Schlammspuren zogen sich durchs Zimmer, wahrscheinlich wurde während der sintflutartigen Regenfälle eingebrochen. Tapete hing in Fetzen von den Wänden.

Viktors Mutter tauchte plötzlich hinter den beiden auf.

„Wir dachten, ihr wärt nach Hause gekommen, wegen dem Regen. Darum haben wir erst später nachgesehen, wer den ganzen Lärm verursacht. Das Gewitter letzte Nacht hat außerdem viel von dem Getöse geschluckt. Es tut mir so leid."

Alle drei starrten auf das in der Mitte zerborstene Bett. Eigentlich hätte Hermine in dieser Nacht hier geschlafen. Viktor wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn sie nicht zelten gegangen wären. Er suchte Hermines Hand und drückte sie.

„Es ist doch nicht Ihre Schuld…" begann Hermine, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Ihr fehlten einfach die Worte.

„Das Schlimmste wurde ja Gott sei Dank verhindert" sagte sie an Hermine gewandt und tätschelte ihre Schulter. Damit ging sie wieder in die Küche und ließ die beiden allein. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass zwischen Hermine und ihrem Sohn etwas anders war und wollte nicht stören.

„Ich werde sie umbringe" murmelte Viktor und sein Gesicht nahm einen finsteren Ausdruck an.

„Wen willst du umbringen?"

„Maria. Wen sonst?"

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa…?"

„Und ob ich das glaube. Fällt dir sonst noch jemand ein, der weiß dass du hier bist – außer deinen Eltern? Ich meine… Her-minne, es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass dieser Einbrecher, um ihn mal so zu nenne, es auf dich abgesehe hatte."

„Vielleicht war er nur im falschen Zimmer?"

„Nein. Außerdem vergisst du, dass er nichts gestohle hat. Wie erklärst du dir das?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass Maria das getan haben soll."

„Nun, vielleicht nicht gerade Maria selbst. Vielleicht hat sie jemanden engagiert?"

„Das wäre ja kriminell!" Hermine war entsetzt. Sie konnte und wollte nicht glauben, was Viktor da sagte. Nein, sie würde diese Theorie nicht unterstützen.

„Aber… was wäre wenn vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht… Voldemort mit dieser Sache zu tun hätte?"

„Nein. Bitte, denk noch nicht mal daran." Er machte eine kurze Denkpause, ehe er weitersprach. „Her-minne, ich weiß, der Traum hat dich sehr mitgenomme. Aber es ist was es ist: ein Traum. Es hat nichts zu bedeute."

„Und was wenn doch? Was, wenn dieser Traum eine Art Vision war. So wie sie Harry immer hatte. Du weißt, ich hatte dir davon erzählt."

„Ja. Und du hast mir auch erzählt, dass er sie deshalb hatte, weil er durch den Fluch, den er damals überlebte, auf magische Weise mit ihm verbunde war. Aber das hat doch nichts mit dir zutun!"

Seine braunen Augen suchten die ihren und fanden sie. Hermine spürte die Ruhe, die von ihnen ausging. Ach, er hatte ja Recht. Sie machte sich nur selbst verrückt. Aber dass Maria hinter diesem Einbruch stecken sollte, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.

„Na gut. Ich werde dann wohl mal ein bisschen aufräumen", meinte sie ernüchternd und begann ein paar Wäschestücke einzusammeln.

„In Ordnung. Ich schaue mal nach, wie's bei mir aussieht." Damit ließ er Hermine allein und sie wühlte sich durch die dreckigen Kleidungsstücke. Dabei machte sie einen großen Bogen ums Bett, das wie ein Mahnmal in der Mitte des Raumes stand.

Einige Male schwang sie ihren Zauberstab, um schneller voran zu kommen. Und dann…

„Hmm… was steckt da denn zwischen?" fragte sie sich, als ihr Blick zufällig am Schrank hängenblieb. Zwischen Wand und Schrank sah sie etwas Weißes hervorblitzen. Man musste schon genau hinsehen, um zu erkennen, dass es nicht etwa Tapete oder so war, sondern Stoff. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes kam es zu ihr herübergeschwebt. Sah wie das Bettlaken aus, aber als sie es ausbreitete, erkannte sie, dass jemand darauf geschrieben hatte. Hermine erschrak zutiefst.

_Hure! Na warte, dich krieg ich noch!_

Das war alles, was darauf stand. Hermines Herz klopfte wie wild und ihr Atem wurde schneller.

„Alles in Ordnung bei dir?" fragte Viktor als er wieder ins Zimmer kam. Hermine gelang es nicht, das Laken schnell genug verschwinden zu lassen und so fragte Viktor weiter, was sie da gefunden hätte.

„Nichts", murmelte sie und wagte es nicht ihn anzusehen. Sie wollte ihn nicht beunruhigen. Hermine hatte sowieso schon das Gefühl, dass er sich ständig Sorgen um sie machte.

Mit schnellen Schritten kam er auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Laken ab. Als er die Worte las, erschrak auch er, sah dabei allerdings zufrieden aus.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt? Maria steckt dahinter. Aber das geht zu weit. Ich werde die Zuständigen vom Ministerium benachrichtigen."

„Ist… ist das denn nötig? Ich meine, übermorgen muss ich sowieso wieder abreisen. Bis dahin wird sie es kaum wieder versuchen." Hermine wollte nicht, dass ihretwegen soviel Aufsehen erregt wird.

„Die wird sich doch wieder beruhigen. Wenn ich weg bin."

„Ja, und bis dahin hat sie noch genug Gelegenheiten, um…. Was auch immer sie vorhat, wir dürfe ihr keine Chance gebe." Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt.

Hermine besah sich noch einmal das Laken und warf es dann aufs Bett. Warum nur gab es immer dann Schwierigkeiten, wenn sie gerade mal glücklich war? Sicher, am Ende würde die Sonne wieder scheinen, aber erst einmal mussten die dicken Regenwolken verschwinden. Sie sah aus dem Fenster. Das würde wohl nicht einfach werden.

Hermine saß am nachmittag in der Küche der Krums und schrieb einen Brief an Harry. Sie hatte sowieso vorgehabt, ihm zu schreiben und zu fragen, wie es ihm ging. Er wohnte vorerst bei Ron im Fuchsbau. Zu den Dursleys wollte er auf keinen Fall zurück und das brauchte er nun auch nicht mehr.

_Hallo Harry,_

_wie geht es dir jetzt? Ich denke mal gut, denn Ginny ist ja bei dir. Ich bin gerade in Bulgarien und besuche Viktor. Sonntag werde ich wiederkommen. _

_Hör mal, ich weiß, du willst eigentlich nicht darüber reden, aber was ist bei dem letzten Kampf zwischen dir und Voldemort passiert? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass da was nicht stimmt. Außerdem habe ich in letzter Zeit so seltsame Träume, die meistens von seiner Rückkehr handeln. Viktor meint, sie sind und bleiben Träume. Aber ich habe Angst, dass es Visionen sein könnten. Was meinst du dazu?_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

_P.S. Harry, denk bitte an Rons Nerven und binde ihm nicht gleich auf die Nase, wo ich gerade bin._

Hermine war zufrieden mit ihrem Brief und fragte Mr Krum, woher sie eine Posteule bekommen könnte.

„Du kannst unsere nehme, gar kein Problem."

„Aber sie soll nach England fliegen…"

„Um so besser. Dahin könnte sie mitlerweile auch blind fliege." Er lachte und klopfte Hermine kräftig auf die Schulter.

Wenig später band sie der Eule den Brief ums Bein und sagte ihr, wohin sie fliegen sollte.

Viktor war auf dem Weg ins Ministerium. Er wollte die Sache mit Maria so schnell wie möglich aus dem Weg schaffen und stellte einen Antrag auf Beschattung.

„Du weißt schon, dass wir nicht so einfach jemanden beschatten können?"

„Ja, aber bitte! Ihr Leben ist in Gefahr… das weiß ich."

„Na na na! Immer ruhig mit den jungen Pferden. Gibt es Beweise, dass Maria Volkova hinter diesem Einbruch steckt?"

„Nun" Viktor überlegte, dann fiel ihm das Bettlaken ein und er bejahte. Er berichtete von dem Fund und der Leiter der Abteilung für magische Verbrechen versprach, sich umgehend um diese Sache zu kümmern.

Weitaus zufriedender als vorhin verließ Viktor das Ministerium und apparierte nach Hause.

Hermine fragte sich schon, wo Viktor war und glaubte, er wäre sauer auf sie.

In seinem Zimmer war er nicht und auch seine Eltern hatten keine Ahnung, wo er hingegangen war. Vielleicht holt er das Zelt, dachte sie und ging wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer, wo immer noch das Chaos herrschte.

Sie brauchte eine Weile, bis sie die Wäsche sortiert, und in die Waschmaschiene gesteckt hatte, die sie freundlicherweise benutzen durfte.

Aber was sie mit dem zerborstenen Bett machen sollte, wusste sie nicht. Es widerstrebte ihr, es mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zu reparieren, denn darin schlafen würde sie nicht mehr wollen.

Ganz in Gedanken bemerkte sie nicht wie Viktor ins Zimmer trat und sie nun still beobachtete. Er war schon ein wenig wütend über ihre Naivität gewesen. Doch konnte er ihr nicht lange böse sein. Sobald er sie sah, füllte ihr Anblick sein Herz mit Liebe und Zuneigung.

„Her-minne?" Sie schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. „Es tut mir leid, dass du all das hier durchmache musst. Ich hatte mir die Zeit mit dir anders vorgestellt."

„Du irrst dich, wenn du glaubst, für mich sei hier alles schrecklich. Das ist es nämlich nicht." Als sie ihn ansah, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Viktor eilte zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Später am Abend gingen die zwei in Viktors Zimmer.

„Ich würde dir ja gerne ein anderes Zimmer anbiete, aber ich würde dann keinen Schlaf finde." Er grinste sie an, auch wenn der eigentliche Grund dafür ganz und gar nicht lustig war.

„Also schläfst du heute Nacht hier."

Hermine beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm vor, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte in sein Ohr:

„Ich will auch gar nicht woanders sein."

Viktor und Hermine brauchten lange, bis sie einschliefen. Engumschlungen lagen sie im Bett und tauschten Zärtlichkeiten und liebevolle Worte aus.

Für den Moment waren die Ereignisse des Tages vergessen. Alles würde gut werden, versuchte sich Hermine einzureden. Der einzige trübe Gedanke, der sich bei ihr einschlich, war der, dass sie bald wieder gehen musste. Übermorgen würde ihr Flieger zurück nach England gehen.

Wie sollte es dann weitergehen?

A/N: hey ihr Lieben ;-) danke für eure fleißigen Reviews freu Ich hoffe, das Kapitel war jetzt nicht zu sehr dramatisch... ich habe hin und wieder die Neigung, zu sehr darein zu rutschen g

LG,  
Galato


	7. Tag 6

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Tag 6 +

Samstagmorgen. Erste Sonnenstrahlen durchdrangen das Zimmer und öffneten Hermine die Augen. Alles war still und ruhig und sie hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, dies zu ändern. Draußen hatte es zu regnen aufgehört; die dicken Regenwolken waren weitergezogen. Ja, dachte sie, alles wird gut. Auf Regen folgt Sonnenschein.

Neben ihr schlief Viktor tief und fest und Hermine beobachtete ihn wie er langsam ein- und ausatmete. Er sah so zufrieden aus. Eine Ewigkeit hätte sie damit verbringen können, Viktor einfach nur beim Schlafen zuzuschauen. Könnte doch jeder Morgen so wundervoll beginnen wie dieser hier.

Hermine kuschelte sich noch ein wenig an ihn heran, legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, spürte seinen Herzschlag und schloss noch mal die Augen. Nur noch ein paar Minuten, dachte sie und schlief wieder ein.

Viktor wachte erst kurz vor Mittag auf. Stunden hatte er damit verbracht, auf jedes noch so kleines, femdes Geräusch zu achten. Er befürchtete einen erneuten Versuch Marias, einzubrechen und Hermine etwas anzutun. Auch machte er sich um Hermine Sorgen. Konnte wirklich mehr hinter diesem Alptraum stecken? Er wusste es nicht. Hinzu kam der beunruhigende Gedanke, dass sie morgen abreisen musste. Er würde sie in England nicht beschützen können, das wusste er und er dachte schon über eine Lösung nach. Wehmut überkam ihn. Sicher, sie konnte nicht einfach hier bei ihm bleiben, so sehr er sich das auch wünschte. Hermine hatte auch ein Leben in England, das sie führen musste. Und er, er hatte sein Leben hier in Bulgarien, was er nicht einfach aufgeben konnte. Aber vielleicht… gab es doch noch einen Weg?

Hermine wachte ein zweites Mal auf, dieses Mal noch um einiges verschlafener als in den frühen Morgenstunden. Viktor begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Hast du gutt geschlafe?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Ich hatte keine Alpträume, wenn du das meinst." Hermine lächelte ihn müde an und Viktor nickte nur. Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie kurz auf den Mund.

„Was möchtest du heute mache?" fragte er weiter und legte wie zufällig seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich könnte auch den ganzen Tag hier mit dir im Bett verbringen."

„Das könntest du allerdings." Viktor grinste schelmisch und kniff sie leicht in die Seite.

„Hey!" rief sie empört, musste aber nun auch grinsen. Seine Hand krabbelte unter ihr Shirt und über ihren Bauch. Hermine zuckte zusammen und begann unkontrolliert zu lachen.

„Hör auf!" rief sie prustend, doch Viktor dachte gar nicht daran. Er begann sie überall zu kitzeln und wunderte sich plötzlich, als ihn ein Kissen im Gesicht traf.

„Na warte!" lachte er und suchte sich ein anderes Kissen. Beide lieferten sich lachend einen heftigen Kampf. Das Bett knarzte bedenklich und Hermine befürchtete schon, es würde es nicht aushalten. Ein letztes Mal schleuderte sie Viktor ihr Kissen vor die Brust, dann fielen beide zurück auf die Matratze. Ein paar Federn fielen sanft zu Boden und Hermine legte sich halb auf den nach Luft ringenden Viktor. Er schloss sie fest in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Sein Herz klopfte heftig vor lauter Aufregung. So etwas hatte er noch nie für ein Mädchen empfunden. Und er wusste, er würde auch keine zweite finden, die er so lieben würde, wie er Hermine liebte. Seit dem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, dachte er nur an sie. Jeden Brief, den er seit dem von ihr bekam, hatte er aufgehoben. Und immer dann, wenn ihn die Sehnsucht zu übermannen drohte, las er Wort für Wort, Zeile für Zeile, Brief für Brief.

„Hermine?" Wieder einmal gab Viktor sich allergrößte Mühe, ihren Namen auszusprechen. Er musste es ihr einfach sagen, seine Gefühle nahmen überhand.

Fragend sah sie zu ihm auf und legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Was denn?"

„Ich –" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn es klopfte laut an der Tür.

„Viktor! Komm bitte so schnell wie möglich nach unten. Leute vom Ministerium sind hier, sie wollen dich sprechen. Und Hermine auch." Viktors Mutter ging wieder die Treppe hinunter und Hermine und Viktor sahen sich überrascht an.

Wenig später saßen die zwei mit Viktors Eltern im Wohnzimmer. Ihnen gegenüber saßen Mr Bartov, mit dem Viktor einen Tag zuvor gesprochen hatte und ein weiterer Mann, den er nicht kannte. Er wurde ihnen auch nicht vorgestellt, sondern Mr Bartov trug gleich sein Anliegen vor.

„Also, ich weiß eigentlich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll…" begann er zögerlich. Doch dann sammelte er sich, und erzählte von Anfang an.

„Wir haben beschlossen, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, und uns nach Maria Volkova umgesehen. Sozusagen gleich nachdem du aus dem Büro gegangen bist. Doch zu unserer Überraschung konnten wir sie nicht finden." Hermine und Viktor tauschten einen beunruhigenden Blick.

„Nun ja, wir haben den gestrigen Tag tatsächlich damit verbracht, Maria Volkova zu finden. Haben ihren Bruder gefragt, ihren letzten lebenden Verwandten. Aber auch er beteuerte nicht zu wissen, wo wir seine Schwester finden konnten. Wir glauben ihm."

„Also hält sich Maria versteckt?" schloss Viktor.

„Ja. Und wir sind der Meinung, dass sie außerdem das Land verlassen hat."

„Wie komme sie darauf? Bulgarien ist groß und es gibt viele verlassene Gegende!"

„Natürlich, sie könnte noch hier sein. Allerdings befürchten wir nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nacht, Gegenteiliges annehmen zu müssen."

„Warum? Was ist passiert?" meldete sich nun Hermine zu Wort.

„Sie sind Miss Granger, richtig?" fragte der Mann neben Mr Bartov. Er schien Engländer zu sein. „Alabastor Boyens, angenehm. Ich arbeite für das britische Ministerium in der Abteilung Magische Verbrechen. Mr Bartov und ich arbeiten in dieser Sache zusammen."

„Aber warum? Was hat das britische Ministerium mit dieser Sache zu tun? Wohl kaum, weil ich Engländerin bin?"

„Nein. Obwohl das auch ein guter Grund wäre. Aber nein. Miss Granger, bitte regen sie sich nicht auf. In dem Haus ihrer Eltern wurde vergangene Nacht eingebrochen. Alles wurde verwüstet, jedoch hat es ein Zimmer ganz besonders getroffen. Wir gehen Recht in der Annahme, wenn das erste Zimmer im Obergeschoss das ihrige ist?"

Hermine nickte nur, geschockt von dieser Nachricht.

„Und meine Eltern? Geht… geht es ihnen gut?" Ihre Stimme war nun mehr ein Flüstern. Sie dachte daran, dass sie jeden Tag anrufen sollte um ihren Eltern zu bestätigen, dass es ihr gut ging. Sie hatte bisher kein einziges Mal an sie gedacht. Wenn ihnen etwas zugestoßen sein sollte, würde sie es sich niemals verzeihen können. Viktor sah sie besorgt an.

Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis Mr Boyens antwortete.

„Sie sind mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Zum Glück waren sie außer Haus. Ihr Vater hatte die Muggelpolizei gerufen, als er im ganzen Haus Licht brennen sah. Da wir unsere Agenten auch dort haben, konnten wir sofort alarmiert werden. Und bevor sie fragen: Nein, es wurde nichts mitgenommen."

„Und sie meinen…?" Mehr brachte Hermine nicht hervor. Es war klar, was jeder in diesem Raum dachte.

„Ja. Wir sind der Meinung, Miss Volkova steckt dahinter. Allerdings glauben wir, dass sie nicht alleine ist. Jemand hilft ihr. Aber wir haben keinen Anhaltspunkt, wer das sein könnte. Vielleicht haben sie eine Ahnung?" Er sah Hermine fragend an. Oh ja, sie hatte einen Verdacht. Aber glauben würde ihr niemand, dass wusste sie. Darum verneinte sie erst einmal, versprach allerdings, sich zu melden, wenn ihr jemand einfiel.

Damit verabschiedeten sich die beiden Zauberer und apparierten im Garten.

Viktors Mutter kam auf Hermine zugeeilt und umarmt sie. „Das tut mir so leid für dich. Wie geht es dir? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, es geht schon. Es geht ihnen gut. Meinen Eltern geht es gut. Nur das ist wichtig." Sie machte eine kurze Pause ehe sie schüchtern weitersprach. "Ehm, gibt es hier ein Telefon?"

„Granger?"

„Dad? Ich bin's, Hermine."

„Hermine! Moment." Sie wartete und hörte, wie er ihrer Mutter zurief, sie solle schnell zum Telefon kommen, Hermine sei dran. Dann sprach ihr Vater weiter.

„Hermine? Bist du noch dran?"

„Ja. Dad, ist bei euch alles in Ordnung? Ich habe eben davon erfahren, was bei euch passiert ist."

„Wie? Warum weißt du schon davon?"

„Oh, das ist eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie euch morgen. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht angerufen habe."

„Ja, das sollte es auch! Hermine Jane Granger, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht!"

„Und trotzdem wart ihr gestern abend weg! Zum Glück, möchte ich meinen."

„Sag mal, woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?"

„Dad, bitte… Morgen, ja? Ich wollte nur hören, wie es euch geht."

„Gut. Uns geht es gut, auch wenn wir einen leichten Schock haben. Nicht auszudenken, wenn du zu Hause gewesen wärst!" Hermine hörte, wie ihre Mutter neben ihrem Vater laut aufschluchzte.

„Einen Moment, Mum will noch mit dir sprechen."

„Hermine? Oh, Hermine!" Sie schluchzte erneut. „Kind! Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, Mum."

„Wann landest du in England? Wir sind dann rechtzeitig am Flughafen."

„Ich weiß nicht… gegen vier Uhr nachmittags nehme ich an."

Es folgten noch Anweisungen á la ‚Schau immer genau auf die Anzeigetafel, damit du deinen Flug nicht verpasst' und ‚Trödel nicht herum, damit du deinen Flug nicht verpasst'. Außerdem weitere Belehrungen, damit Hermine ‚ihren Flug nicht verpasst'. All das machte ihr deutlich, dass ihre Zeit hier in Bulgarien bald um war.

Die Grangers verabschiedeten sich voneinander und legten auf.

Hermine ging in die Küche, wo Viktor am Tisch saß und Kaffee trank.

Als er sie sah fragte er sofort, wie es ihren Eltern ging und was sie gesagt haben.

„Ach. Wie auch schon Mr Boyens sagte, es geht ihnen gut. Sie stehen noch ein wenig unter Schock, aber im Allgemeinen sind sie froh, dass ich nicht zu Hause war." Hermine setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber von Viktor.

Sie sieht erschöpft aus, dachte er, als er sie betrachtete. Es nimmt sie mehr mit als sie zugeben will.

Er reichte ihr beide Hände über den Tisch hinweg und Hermine ergriff sie.

„Es wird alles gutt, du wirst schon sehe. Maria wird nicht so leicht davonkomme, da bin ich mir sicher. Unser Ministerium arbeitet gut und zuverlässig."

„Ich zweifel ja gar nicht daran. Aber…" sie atmete tief ein, „Aber ich glaube zu wissen, wer ihr sogenannter Helfer ist." Viktor zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Und was glaubst du?"

„Ich weiß, es klingt bescheuert. Aber ich denke, dass Voldemort in Marias Spielchen mitspielt. Vielleicht ist sogar er derjenige, der die Fäden in der Hand hält."

„Her-minne, dann sag es den Ermittlern! Sie werden das sicherlich verfolge. Und ja, es klingt wirklich bescheuert, wie du so schön sagtest. Ihr habt ihn vernichtet; du warst dabei!"

„Ja, aber nicht die ganze Zeit! Ich habe es dir doch erzählt!" sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. Sie war aufgestanden und lehnte nun am Küchenblock. Wenn selbst Viktor ihr nicht glaubte, wie sollte sie dann die Ermittler von ihrer Theorie überzeugen?

Stille trat ein. Beide schienen sich nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben. Als Viktor es nicht mehr länger aushielt, stand er auf und ging zu Hermine.

„Ich versuche ja dir zu glaube. Aber du musst zugebe, dass das alles sehr unwahrscheinlich klingt."

„Sie haben Voldemort schon einmal ignoriert. Sie werden es wieder tun, da bin ich mir sicher. Gut, es wirkt wirklich wie an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Aber seit meinem Alptraum denke ich wieder häufiger über die Ereignisse nach. Es ist ja erst ein paar Wochen her, aber bis vor Kurzen habe ich keinen Gedanken mehr an diese Nacht verschwendet. Warum hätte ich auch, Voldemort war besiegt. Aber ich bin mir da jetzt gar nicht mehr sicher. Tausend Gedanken schwirren durch meinen Kopf und versuchen eine vernünftige Theorie auftzustellen. Aber letztendlich ist es einfach mein Gefühl, dass mir sagt, Voldemort ist noch irgendwo da draußen und will Rache. Ach Viktor ich bin ganz durcheinander." Hermine stützte ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihr breit. Wann würde das Drama um Voldemort endlich vorbei sein? Es konnte doch nicht ewig so weitergehen!

„Was auch immer passiert, du kannst auf mich zähle", sagte Viktor plötzlich und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich ab. „Möge deine Theorien auch noch so unglaublich klinge."

Hermine schaute ihn dankbar an und sah dann fast ein wenig beschämt zu Boden. Er glaubte ihr. Aber glaubte er ihr um ihretwillen oder um der Sache willen? Ach, war das nicht eigentlich egal?

Sanft umfasste Viktor ihr Kinn und hob es an, damit sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Nicht nach unte schaue, hörst du?" Dann umfasste er mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht um sie zu küssen. Seine weichen Lippen liebkosten die ihrigen und für einen Moment schien die Zeit für beide still zu stehen.

Bis ein Räuspern die beiden aufschrecken ließ. Viktors Vater stand in der Tür, mit einem Brief in der Hand. Er wirkte ein wenig nervös und entschuldigte sich ein dutzend Mal, bevor er den Brief Hermine gab und schnell das Weite suchte. Kurz darauf kam eine kleine Eule wie von Sinnen in die Küche geflattert. Hermine wusste nun, von wem der Brief war, den sie nun in ihren Händen hielt. Hastig öffnete sie ihn und erkannte Rons vertraute Handschrift.

_Hey Hermine,_

_ich habe gerade erfahren, was bei euch zu Hause los war. Dad hat es zufällig im Ministerium erfahren. Man, das soll ganz schön verwüstet ausgesehen haben, bei euch zu Hause. Wo zum Teufel steckst du eigentlich? Harry will's mir auch nicht sagen, dabei bin ich mir sicher, dass er's weiß!_

_Also, ich hoffe bei dir ist alles in Ordnung und es geht dir gut. _

_Wir sehen uns doch bald wieder, oder?_

_Ron_

Hermine rollte ihre Augen. Ron war so sensibel wie immer.

„Gibt's was Neues?" fragte Viktor, der Pigwidgeon einen Keks gab, damit sich die kleine Eule mal beruhigte.

„Nein. Ron schreibt mir. Er fragt ob bei mir alles in Ordnung ist, weil er erfahren hat, was zu Hause los ist." Sie sah zu Pigwidgeon, der anscheinend darauf wartete, mit einem Brief zurück zu Ron zu flattern.

„Kann ich mir ein Stück Pergament von dir leihen?" fragte sie seufzend und kritzelte wenig später eine Antwort.

_Lieber Ron,_

_mir geht es gut. Ich werde Sonntag wieder zu Hause sein. Dann erzähle ich dir und Harry alles. _

_Bis bald und liebe Grüße,_

_Hermine_

Das sollte reichen. Mit Mühe band sie das kleine Stück Pergament an Pigwidgeons Bein, der auch gleich darauf aus der Küche flatterte, hinaus zur offenen Terassentür.

„Verrückte Eule" meinte Viktor nur kopfschüttelnd.

Am Nachmittag nach dem Essen machten sich die beiden noch mal auf den Weg zum See um das Zelt zu holen. Es stand noch, wie Hermine verwundert feststellen musste. Das hier schien wirklich eine verlassene Gegend zu sein.

Die Sonne schien wieder kräftig hinunter zur Erde. Nebelschwaden standen zwischen den Bäumen und verliehen allem einen geheimnisvollen Touch. Tatsächlich war es ganz schön schwül. Hermine hatte jetzt schon Probleme mit dem Atmen und setzte sich auf einen Stein, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen während Viktor das Zelt mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes abbaute. Er setzte sich ebenfalls und rang nach Luft. Sehnsüchtig schaute er den See an. Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt ins kühle Wasser stürzen. Warum eigentlich nicht?

„Also, ich weiß nicht, wie es dir geht, aber ich brauche dringend eine Erfrischung." Damit zog er sich das Hemd über den Kopf, die Schuhe und seine Hose aus und lief Richtung See, wo er sich dann hineinstürzte. Als er wieder auftauchte winkte er Hermine zu.

„Das solltest du auch mache!"

Hermine konnte nicht glauben, was er da tat.

„Du spinnst ja!" rief sie ihm zu, konnte aber ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Aber auch sie verspürte ein unerklärliches Verlangen, im See eine Runde zu schwimmen.

„Nun mach schon! Du wirst dich wie neugebore fühle" versprach er ihr und zögernd entledigte sie sich endlich ihrer Kleidung und ging nur mit Unterwäsche bekleidet in den See. Wieder einmal war Hermine überrascht, wie kühl das Wasser hier war. Langsam schwamm sie auf Viktor zu, der sie angrinste.

„Hat sich doch gelohnt oder?"

„Ja, das hat es wirklich." Hermine fühlte sich frisch und voller Tatendrang. Lachend schwamm sie in Viktors ausgebreitete Arme. Ihre Hände glitten über seine Brust und schlossen sich dann in seinem Nacken. Hermines Augen strahlten und noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte verschloss sie seine Lippen mit ihrem Mund. Sie fühlte sich gerade unglaublich glücklich und jede Faser ihres Körpers verlangte nach dem Mann, den sie gerade küsste, dem sie ihre Liebe geschenkt hatte.

Zärtlich schob sich Viktors Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen und erforschte ihren Mund. Hermine genoss sein Zungenspiel und ein erregtes Kribbeln drang durch ihren ganzen Körper.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schwammen sie zurück zum Ufer, wo sie schnell ihre Sachen anzogen und nach Hause apparierten. Ihnen war seltsamerweise kalt geworden, und dass wo sie im Innern glühten. Aber als Viktor sah, dass ihre Lippen ein wenig bläulich waren, hielten beide es für das Beste, zu Hause eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen.

Heißes Wasser prasselte auf Hermines Körper und wärmte sie wieder auf. Lächelnd dachte sie an Viktor. Was stellte dieser Kerl nur mit ihr an, dass sie sich mit einem Mal so weiblich und vollkommen fühlte? Sie wusste es nicht, aber eigentlich interessierte sie die Antwort auch gar nicht.

Viktors Haare waren ganz zerstrubbelt als er aus dem Bad kam und Hermine befand, er habe nie besser ausgesehen.

„Was hältst du von eine kleine Nickerche?" fragte er und zog dabei Hermine in seine Arme. Beide noch im Bademantel und mit feuchtem Haar, krochen sie schließlich ins Bett. Dicht aneinander gedrängt redeten sie noch eine Weile und schliefen darüber bald ein. Leise murmelte Viktor noch ein „Ich liebe dich", als er sicher war, dass Hermine schon eingeschlafen war. Er strich ihr noch einmal über das Haar und machte schließlich die Augen zu.


	8. Tag 7

Bulgarischer Sommer

+ Tag 7 +

Es war vielleicht gerade mal kurz nach Mitternacht, als Viktor und Hermine von einem lauten Knall geweckt wurden, der das ganze Hause erschüttern ließ. Es folgte ein Schrei und beide saßen kerzengerade im Bett.

„Was war das?" fragte Hermine erschrocken und tastete blind nach Viktors Hand.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Viktor machte Licht und zog sich schnell etwas an.

„Warte hier, ich seh' nach."

„Nein, ich komme mit." Hermine suchte sich ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus ihrem Stapel frisch gewaschener Wäsche, den Viktors Mutter in sein Zimmer gelegt hatte, zog sich an und folgte Viktor zur Tür hinaus. Er war eigentlich nicht sehr davon angetan, dass sie ihn begleitete. Doch im Grunde genommen war es ihm lieber, sie bei sich zu wissen als sie in seinem Zimmer alleine zurückzulassen.

„Hast du deine Zauberstab dabei?"

„Blöde Frage. Als ob ich ohne irgendwo hingehen würde."

Wieder ertönte ein Schrei und weitere folgten. Hermine und Viktor sahen sich erschrocken an. Von unten sahen sie es blitzen und mehrere Stimmen riefen aufgeregt durcheinander.

„Los, lass uns schnell nachsehe! Vielleicht brauche sie unsere Hilfe." Beide liefen schnell den Flur entlang zur Treppe. Da hörten sie auch schon jemanden herauftrampeln und ehe sie sich versahen standen sie Maria gegenüber.

„ARGH!" schrie sie spitz und ihre Augen schienen regelrecht zu glühen.

„Maria!" rief Viktor erschrocken, als er sie erkannte. Schützend stellte er sich vor Hermine.

„Weg da!" herrschte sie Viktor an. Maria war nicht wiederzuerkennen. Sie sah sehr mitgenommen aus, als hätte sie tagelang keinen Schlaf bekommen. Die Haare hingen ihr strähnig vom Kopf hinab und sie war sehr blass. Hermine konnte es kaum glauben. Sollte das die hübsche junge Frau gewesen sein, die erst vor vier Tagen kennengelernt hatte? Selbst Eifersucht konnte einen Menschen doch nicht so aussehen lassen…

Maria wartete nicht lange bis Viktor ihr antwortete sondern stieß ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zur Seite, so dass er schmerzhaft gegen die Wand knallte und liegen blieb.

Hermine beobachtete mit Schrecken, was Maria da tat.

„Ich dachte du liebst ihn!" entfuhr es ihr, doch Maria lachte nur.

„Er ist ein Dummkopf! Lässt sich mit einem Schlammblut wie dir ein! Er hat es nicht anders verdient!" schrie sie. „Und jetzt zu dir. Endlich! Aber aller guten Dinge sind drei, so sagt ihr verfluchten Muggel doch." Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab. „Avada-"

Hermine war schneller. „Expelliarmus!"

Marias Zauberstab flog ihr aus der Hand hinunter ins Erdgeschoss. Entsetzt starrte sie ihm nach.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit um zu Viktor zu gehen und zu schauen ob er schwer verletzt war. Es ging ihm gut, er war nur bewusstlos. Doch noch ehe sie sich darüber freuen konnte, wurde sie an den Haaren weggezerrt. Hermine schrie entsetzt auf und schleuderte blind einige Flüche über ihre Schulter. Leider verfehlten sie ihr Ziel. Kurz vor der Treppe ließ Maria von ihr ab. Doch Zeit zur Erholung blieb ihr nicht. Maria umfasste mit ihrer linken Hand ihren Hals und hob sie, als wäre sie kaum schwerer als ein Buch, in die Luft. Knapp über der ersten Treppenstufe. Hermine zappelte und wusste nicht, worüber sie sich mehr Gedanken machen sollte: Darüber, dass sie gleich keine Luft mehr bekommen würde, oder darüber, dass Maria sie gleich loslassen könnte. Sie saß in der Zwickmühle. Da bemerkte sie etwas, dass ihr fast noch mehr Sorgen bereitete als ihre momentane Lage. Marias Ärmel war hochgerutscht und bot ihren freien Blick auf ihren Unterarm. Sie erkannte das dunkle Mal darauf.

Hermine wurde schwarz vor Augen. Lange würde sie nicht mehr durchhalten.

„Na? Jetzt bereust du wohl, dass du dich mit Viktor eingelassen hast!" lachte Maria höhnisch. Hermine hätte ihr gerne geantwortet, dass sie keinen Grund hätte irgendetwas zu bereuen. Aber es gelang ihr nicht, überhaupt einen Ton von sich zu geben. Der Griff um ihren Hals war einfach zu kräftig. Doch gerade als Hermine glaubte, es wäre alles vorbei, traf ein Schockzauber auf Maria. Leider änderte das ihre Lage kaum. Die Hand war immer noch fest um ihren Hals und sie spürte sie wie leicht nach hinten schwankte. Schließlich trudelten sie die Treppe hinunter. Hermine hörte noch aufgeregte Stimmen nach ihr rufen, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie herum.

Stunden später erwachte Hermine. Es dämmerte draußen bereits. Sie erkannte das Zimmer, in dem sie lag, doch als sie neben sich nach Viktor tastete, war er nicht da.

„Viktor?" krächzte sie und zuckte zusammen. Ihr Hals tat unglaublich weh und ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte. Neben ihr regte sich jemand.

Viktor saß auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett. Er war eingeschlafen. Doch als er nach sich rufen hörte wurde er schlagartig wach und griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Nicht spreche, Her-minne. Ich bin da." Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und berührte ihre Wange. „Es tut mir so leid. Es ist alles meine Schuld."

Verwundert sah Hermine ihn an. „Wieso? Was ist denn? Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich mit Maria die Treppe hinunter gestürzt bin." Das Sprechen bereitete ihr unheimliche Schwierigkeiten.

„Ich habe Maria den Fluch in den Rücke gejagt. Es ist… ich meine… ich war so wütend. Ich habe nicht gesehe, dass sie dich in ihrer Gewalt hatte." Viktor schaute zur Seite. Er konnte sich selbst nicht verzeihen. Hermine jedoch schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Du machst dir immer viel zu viele Sorgen um mich." Sie lächelte. „Was ist nun mit Maria passiert?"

„Bartov und Boyens habe den Fluch zuerst aufgehobe und Maria anschließend überwältigt. Sie wurde direkt nach Askaban gebracht. Dann wurde ein Medizauberer benachrichtigt und hat dich versorgt." Er machte eine kurze Pause ehe er weitersprach. „Eigentlich wollte er dich ins Hospital mitnehme, zur Beobachtung. Ich konnte ihn überrede, dich hier zu lasse. Glücklicherweise hast du dir nichts gebroche."

Dann nahm er etwas vom Nachtschrank. „Hier, das sollst du trinke. Dann geht es dir ganz schnell wieder gut." Er hielt ihr ein undurchsichtiges Gefäß hin und half ihr, sich aufzurichten.

Schon beim Trinken spürte Hermine die heilende Wirkung der Flüssigkeit. Die Schmerzen verschwanden langsam und sie fühlte sich merkwürdig zufrieden.

„Dann ist es also vorbei?" fragte sie.

„Ja, es ist alles wieder gut."

Hermine dachte nach. Irgendetwas war da doch noch…? Doch sie kam nicht drauf. Irgendein Detail bereitete ihr große Sorgen und sie wusste, dass es etwas war, das sie Viktor unbedingt erzählen musste. Aber sie hatte es vergessen.

„Woher kamen der Knall und die Schreie heute Nacht?" fragte sie nun unvermittelt.

Viktor überlegte.

„Ich nehme an das war das Aufsprengen der Tür. Mein Vater war dann zuerst da und hatte versucht sie aufzuhalte."

„Und wie geht's ihm? Ist er verletzt?"

„Nein. Alles in Ordnung mit ihm. Mum geht es auch dementsprechend gut. Sie hat natürlich einen Schock erlitte. Ein paar Ministeriumszauberer sind bald dazugekommen. Ich nehme an, Bartov hat jemanden zur Beobachtung des Hauses dagelasse. Doch Maria konnte sie überrumpeln. Ich verstehe auch nicht, was sie plötzlich so stark gemacht hat" fragte sich Viktor. Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. Sie versuchte immer noch, sich an dieses eine Detail zu erinnern.

„Später kame dann Bartov und Boyens hinzu. Aber da war schon alles geschehe."

Hermine fand, Viktor sah ein wenig zerknirscht aus.

„Und wie geht es dir?" fragte sie daher.

„Wie es mir geht?" Viktor sah sie verwundert an.

„Ja."

„Ich… ich weiß nicht. Eigentlich bin nur froh, dass du soweit ok bist."

„Viktor, mir geht es gut, wie du siehst."

„Ja, aber…"

„Kein aber. Alles ist gut, dass hast du selbst gesagt. Und jetzt sag mir wie es dir geht."

„Ich fühle mich erleichtert. Und ja, es geht mir gutt" Er musste sich zu einem Lächeln zwingen. Noch immer hatte er die Ereignisse von vor ein paar Stunden nicht ganz verkraftet. Es war einfach ein zu großer Schock für ihn, Hermine bewusstlos am Ende der Treppe liegen zu sehen.

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte sie nun.

„Kurz vor sechs."

„Heute ist Sonntag, richtig?"

Viktor nickte nur. Er wusste, auf was Hermine raus wollte. Aber sie sprachen nicht weiter drüber. Stattdessen rückte Hermine ein Stück zur Seite.

„Du bist sicherlich müde…" begann sie vorsichtig. „Lass uns doch noch ein paar Stunden schlafen."

Eine leise Melodie erklang. Viktor hatte sein Weck-mich auf zehn Uhr gestellt, damit noch genug Zeit zum packen war. Und um zum Abschied nehmen.

Nein, dachte Hermine als die Melodie sie weckte, nicht jetzt. Es ist doch noch viel zu früh.

Viktor stellte das Weck-mich ab, das nun langsam aber sicher immer nerviger wurde. Hätte er doch ewig weiterschlafen können. Er wandte sich wieder Hermine zu, die nun den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt hatte und ihm einen guten Morgen wünschte. Sie fühlte sich noch ein wenig benommen, aber das war ja verständlich nach diesen Ereignissen. Aber das Schlimmste an all dem war, dass sie in ein paar Stunden abreisen musste. In ein paar Stunden! Hermine konnte das kaum glauben. Sie war doch erst vor Kurzen in Sofia gelandet. Eine Woche, hatte ihr Vater gesagt. Und was war alles in dieser einen Woche passiert? Genaugenommen war die Woche ja noch nicht mal um.

Viktor sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur stumm an. Welche Worte hätten schon audrücken können, was er in diesen Moment empfand? Er war traurig, glücklich, erleichtert, ängstlich, euphorisch. Und das alles zur selben Zeit. Sanft strich er über ihren nackten Arm und atmete tief durch. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie wieder in England war?

Hermine wagte es schließlich, sich als Erste zu regen und aufzustehen. Sie wollte nicht, aber sie musste. Ihr Koffer packte sich nicht von alleine und bis sie alles zusammen hatte und sich sicher war, nichts vergessen zu haben, brauchte sie eine ganze Weile.

Eine Stunde später brachte sie den Koffer aus Viktors Zimmer und ging ins Bad. Sie brauchte mehrere Verschnaufpausen, da ihr hin und wieder ein paar Knochen schmerzten.

Viktor lag immer noch im Bett. Er hoffte, wenn er nur lange genug liegen bleiben würde, dann käme Hermine zu ihm zurück und würde ihm sagen, dass sie es sich anders überlegt habe und nicht nach England zurückkehren würde. Was natürlich absoluter Schwachsinn war, dachte Viktor. Ach, es war einfach die zu schnelle Abfolge der vielen Ereignisse in dieser Woche. Und dann musste auch noch heute Nacht so etwas passieren… Viktor schloss noch für einen Moment seine Augen. Die letzten Nächte hatte er ja bekanntlich wenig geschlafen und die Müdigkeit überfiel ihn jetzt einfach so ohne Vorwarnung.

"_All my bags are packed I'm ready to go_

_I'm standing here outside your door_

_I hate to wake you up to say goodbye."_

Hermine hatte alles eingepackt. Außerdem hatte sie geduscht und sich zurecht gemacht. Im Spiegel sah sie, dass sie dunkle Würgemale an ihrem Hals hatte und sie erschrak. Ein dünner Schal wäre jetzt gut, dachte sie. Aber so etwas besaß sie nicht und so musste sie sich neue Gedanken darum machen, wie sie diese Male verstecken konnte. Sie wusste, ihre Eltern würden einen totalen Anfall von Panik bekommen. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass jeder sie anstarren würde. Also ließ sie erst einmal ihre Haare offen, dann würde es vielleicht nicht ganz so auffallen.

Den Koffer stellte sie vor Viktors Tür ab.

Da stand sie nun und wusste nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Wenn es jetzt schon so schwer für sie war, wie würde es dann erst sein, wenn sie ihm tatsächlich ‚Auf Wiedersehen' sagen musste?

Schweren Herzens drückte sie die Türklinke runter und ging in sein Zimmer. Sie setzte sich aufs Bett und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Viktor?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Er murmelte etwas auf Bulgarisch und öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Tut mir leid, ich bin wohl eingeschlafe. Wie spät ist es?", fragte er verschlafen und zog seine Hand zurück.

„Kurz vor Mittag."

„Möchtest du noch etwas Esse bevor du-?"

„Ja!"

Viktor versuchte, Hermine nicht anzusehen. Er befürchtete, es würde ihm das Herz brechen wenn sich ihrer beiden Augen begegneten.

Hermine hingegen verzehrte sich nach ihm. Gib mir nur eine winzige Berührung, dachte sie. Doch Viktor verwehrte sie ihr. Stattdessen stand er auf und ließ eine irritierte Hermine zurück.

Sie folgte ihm schließlich nach unten in die Küche. Sie war erschrocken, als sie das Durcheinander dort unten sah. Bei dem Kampf in der Nacht wurde einiges in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. Glasscherben lagen überall und Möbel lagen umgekippt auf dem Boden.

In der Küche traf sie schließlich auf Viktor und seiner Mutter.

„Oh es geht dir gut!" rief sie schließlich erleichtert aus, als sie das Mädchen sah.

„Ja, es ist soweit alles wieder in Ordnung."

„Das ist schön. Oh du bist bestimmt hungrig. Hier, ich habe dir und Viktor Brötchen aufgehoben. Oder möchtest du lieber etwas Warmes essen?"

„Danke, Brötchen sind mir lieber."

„Ich habe keinen Hunger" meldete sich Viktor zu Wort und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Jetzt wo seine Mutter ja bei ihr war, musste er ihr nicht auch noch zwanghaft Gesellschaft leisten. Er brachte noch schnell ihren Koffer nach unten und räumte dann auf. Er brauchte dringend eine Beschäftigung. Je näher der Abschied kam, desto bedrückter wurde er.

In der Küche unterhielten sich Hermine und Mrs Krum leise.

„Weißt du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, Viktor hat dich sehr gerne, richtig?" flüsterte sie leise und sah dabei erst prüfend zur Küchentür und dann Hermine an.

„Ja…"

„Das stimmt so nicht." Hermine sah sie entsetzt an.

„Er… liebt dich. Natürlich hat er es mir nicht gesagt, falls du das gleich fragen willst. Nein, da ist er wie sein Vater. Es hat sicherlich eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert, bis er mir seine Liebe damals gestand." Mrs Krum schwelgte für einen Augenblick in Erinnerungen.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass er auch noch ein Zauberer war", sie lachte leise. „Na ja, wie auch immer. Viktor benimmt sich genauso wie sein Sergej damals." Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Seitdem er der sogenannte Star der Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft ist hat er sich mit keinem Mädchen mehr getroffen. Viel zu sehr fürchtete er sich, dass sie nur seinen Ruhm und sein Geld wollen."

„Mrs Krum", begann Hermine, doch die Angesprochene unterbrach sie.

„Elena. Bitte, nenn mich Elena, ja?"

„Ehm, gut… Elena… ich will ganz bestimmt nicht Viktors Ruhm, oder sein Geld…"

„Das weiß ich doch. Und er weiß es auch. Sonst hätte er sich nicht so sehr um dich bemüht."

Hermine war ganz gerührt von ihren Worten und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

"_So kiss me and smile for me_

_Tell me that you wait for me_

_Hold me like you never let me go"_

Die Zeit rannte Hermine und Viktor regelrecht davon und ehe sie sich versahen, mussten sie aufbrechen. Ihr Flug würde in einer Stunde gehen und sie wollten gleich apparieren, damit sie nicht so zum Flughafen hetzen mussten.

Viktor hatte mitlerweile das halbe Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt. Allerdings war das alles andere als eine Ablenkung für ihn. Krampfhaft dachte er darüber nach, wie es weitergehen sollte. Er liebte sie. Er liebte sie so sehr dass ihm allein der Gedanke an die Zeit ohne sie schmerzte.

Aber nun war es soweit. Beide standen im Garten, Viktors Eltern um Hermine herum. Mr Krum drückte sie noch einmal an sich und klopfte ihr wie schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung kräftig auf den Rücken. Mrs Krum gab Hermine zum Abschied einen dünnen weißen Seidenschal.

„Hier. Nicht dass dich nachher alle anstarren oder deine Eltern in Panik ausbrechen." Hermine bedankte sich umarmte die andere Frau herzlich. Auf eine gewisse Art fühlte sie sich mit ihr verbunden.

Dann umklammerte Hermine wie schon so oft Viktors Arm und Seite an Seite apparierten sie in die kleine Seitenstraße in Sofia. Stumm liefen sie dann zur Hauptstraße, Richtung Flughafen. Viktor wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte, er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch hatte er sie immer noch nicht gefunden, als sie plötzlich inmitten des großen Terminals standen. Hermine baute sich vor ihm auf und stellte ihn zur Rede.

„Viktor, jetzt sag mir bitte endlich was los ist! Ich werde noch wahnsinnig wenn du nicht endlich mit mir sprichst!" Er wich ihrem Blick dieses Mal nicht aus.

„Her-minne, ich habe die ganze Zeit überlegt, was ich dir sage soll. Aber es fällt mir einfach so unheimlich schwer. Ich meine, nicht mal mehr eine halbe Stunde und du steigst in dieses Flugzeug und bist dann weg."

„Ich muss doch…"

„Das weiß ich." Er stellte den Koffer ab und nahm ihre Hände in seine. Hermine kämpfte mit ihren Tränen und als sie die Stille zwischen ihnen beiden nicht mehr länger aushielt ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Inmitten der Menschenmenge, die hastig von einem Ort zum anderen lief und dem jungen Paar keinerlei Beachtung schenkte.

„Halt mich!" schluchzte sie und spürte wie sich seine Arme wie ein schützender Mantel um ihren Körper legten.

„Ich werde nach England komme, das verspreche ich dir", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Und nun weine nicht mehr. Du siehst viel hübscher aus, wenn du lächelst." Er hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich und wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. Dann zog er sie wieder an sich und küsste sie.

„Du wirst auf mich warte, ja?"

„Ich habe immer nur auf dich gewartet."

"_I'm leaving on a jetplane,_

_I don't know when I'll be back again_

_Oh babe I hate to go"_

Dann wurde schließlich ihr Flug nach Heathrow, London aufgerufen und Hermine musste gehen. Viktor begleitete sie so weit es ihm möglich war. Doch als sie ihr Ticket vorzeigte wusste er, dass es nun endgültig Zeit war, ihr ‚Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen.

„Melde dich, sobald du zu Hause bist, ja?" Hermine nickte, wieder einmal mit Tränen in den Augen. Ein letztes Mal küssten sie sich und Hermine ging alleine weiter ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Hinter ihr schwang schließlich die Tür zu und sie versuchte den langen Gang zum Flugzeug weiterzugehen. Doch stattdessen drehte sie auf dem Absatz um und rannte zurück. Sie stieß die Tür auf und lief Viktor hinterher, der sich gerade auf den Weg zum Ausgang machen wollte.

„Viktor warte!" rief sie aufgeregt. Klopfenden Herzens drehte er sich um. Hermine blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, ganz außer Atem und mit weichen Knien.

„Was…?"

„Ich kann nicht gehen, ohne es dir zu sagen!" keuchte sie und als sie wieder besser Luft bekam, sah sie in seine Augen.

„Ich liebe dich!" erklärte sie. Viktor wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er schloss sie in seine Arme und küsste ihre Schläfe.

„Ich liebe dich auch, ich liebe dich auch." Sein Herz wollte zerspringen vor Glück und Liebe. Er würde einen Weg finden, nach England zu gehen. Aber das würde dauern.

„Du musst jetzt gehe, Her-minne." Sie küssten sich noch einmal, dann verschwand Hermine. Dieses Mal allerdings um einiges glücklicher und erleichterter.

Viktor ging zur großen Glaswand, von wo aus man die Startbahn sehen konnte. Als eines der Flugzeuge sich schließlich zum Start bereit machte, war er sich sicher, dass darin Her-minne saß.

„Dowishdane." Auf Wiedersehen.

In England angekommen warteten bereits ihre Eltern auf Hermine.

„Schatz!" rief ihre Mutter und kam mit offenen Armen auf sie zu. Müde umarmte sie ihre Mutter.

„Hattest du eine schöne Woche in Bulgarien?" fragte ihr Vater und besah sich seine Tochter prüfend.

„Ja. Schön und auch turbulent. Ich erzähle es euch, wenn wir zu Hause sind, ja?"

Somit verließen die Grangers den Flughafen.

Hermine sah noch einmal zurück. Ja, dachte sie. Er wird kommen.

Bald.

_A/N: So meine Lieben. Das war's. Aber halt! Es gibt ja noch so viele offene Fragen. Lebt Voldemort noch? Werden sich Viktor und Hermine wieder sehen? Was wird Hermine nun beruflich machen? Und warum zum Teufel apparieren die beiden nicht einfach hin und her, um sich zu besuchen?  
Keine Angst. Es gibt eine Fortsetzung ;-) Haltet einfach nach "All That I Need" Ausschau Vielen Dank noch mal für eure tollen Reviews! Ich hab mich tierisch darüber gefreut! Fühlt euch geknuddelt!_

_LG,  
Galato _


End file.
